Moving On
by schnerb
Summary: So Wayne and Grace are moving on and seeing new people.  Who are they? How will this work out and will they be happy apart? Please note change of rating from Chapter 4. Nothing really explicit, but abuse is mentioned and the odd bad word used.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The Mentalist is the property of Bruno Heller and the producers of the series. The others are mine.

**A/N: **So Grace is going to a have a love interest that isn't Wayne in S3? We all know that's just wrong unless it's a ploy to get them back together again, so I thought I'd try and have a bash at a story that explores that. Please bear in mind that S2 only finished here recently and we can't get the dvd set yet. Also, I'm not that happy with writing dialogue for these characters, so please bear with me.

**Moving On**

Grace thought carefully about what to wear. The age old first date dilemma. Don't overdress, be comfortable, but look as though you've made an effort. She had a few 'date dresses' but none of them seemed quite right. Truth be told, she felt just that bit awkward. In the few long - or was it short, she wasn't sure anymore - months since she had spilt with Wayne, she been out a couple of times, but only casually. This though, was the first formal date with someone and she wanted to get it right.

Steven Tribbick worked for the Organised Crime Unit. Grace had been seconded there for a specific case where they had needed not just her computer skills but also her experience from the Serious Crimes Unit. It had been happening a lot recently. Wayne and even Cho had been 'on loan' to other Units for their specialist skills, which had pissed Lisbon off no end.

Steve had been the one Grace had worked most closely with and she had been thrilled when he and the others on the team had not only treated her with respect, but as and equal. For once, she hadn't felt like the rookie and she relished it. To be fair, she wasn't a rookie anymore with getting on for two years with the CBI but somehow compared with Lisbon, Cho and Way– Rigsby, she always felt like it.

She had been instrumental in cracking that case and her testimony had helped nail the conviction. The time she had spent with Steve had seen them grow closer and the attraction had been obvious, so once the case was over, he had asked her out. It hadn't been easy for her to say yes, but when she'd told Rigsby that she'd moved on she'd had to give herself a good talking to. She'd made a decision that, right or wrong, she'd have to live with and going out with Steve was a good way to show that she was doing just that.

She eventually decided on a simple skirt and blouse, more daring than she'd wear for work but still comfy, teamed in kitten heeled shoes as she didn't want to come up to Steve's height, checked her make-up and was ready.

Right on cue, her doorbell rang and there stood Steve. Roughly 6 feet tall, well built, dark blond hair, blue eyed and with a good looking, youthful face, that made him look younger than his thirty five years. He was immaculately, yet casually dressed in dress trousers and shirt and shoes that gleamed.

"Well, don't you look beautiful for a computer geek," he smiled at her.

Grace blushed and smiled back, taking his hand as he led her towards his car, opening the door and helping her in.

Steve had chosen a small, family run Italian restaurant for dinner and Grace instantly fell in love with its charm.

Almost immediately the waiter came over to ask them what they would like to drink. He and Steve discussed the various options on the wine list and the decision was made. Steve looked at Grace's blank face.

"Oh Grace, I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask you what you wanted did I? Is red alright with you? Honestly, I can change to white if it isn't."

Grace gave him a small smile.

"It's ok, I generally do prefer white, but red is fine. Really. It'll be good to try something different."

"If you're sure? I think it's being the boss – you just get used to making the decisions you know. I'll try not to do it again, I promise," he offered, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, but I can see how it could become habit. Don't worry about it. Now what's good on the menu?" Grace glanced down the menu not at all sure what she wanted, it all sounded so good.

In the end Grace couldn't decide so went with Steve's recommendations and was glad she did. He obviously knew this place well.

They talked easily and she learned that like her, he wasn't a native Californian, he'd been in the army before joining the CBI and had only been in Sacramento for about six months, having been in San Francisco before that.

He'd had a long term relationship break up shortly before the move to Sacramento and that had been one of the reasons he'd been keen to make the move, although it had been clear that he hadn't wanted to talk about it. She knew how he felt. What was in the past should stay there – it was easier that way.

He was easy to talk to, smart and funny and Grace was relieved at how well the evening had gone.

"Thank you for wonderful evening Grace. I had a good time tonight."

"Me too," she answered quietly.

Steve stepped forward slightly, taking her hands in his.

"Does that mean that it's safe to ask you if you'd like to do this again?" he asked, looking expectantly at her.

"It does," she replied trying not to giggle.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" he asked laughing. "A movie maybe?"

"A movie sounds great, but I've got loads to do tomorrow, so it'll have to be in the evening ok?"

"Perfect, I'll call to arrange a time and we'll go from there. Until tomorrow then."

Tugging gently on her hands he pulled Grace in and placed the softest of kisses on her lips.

"Goodnight Grace."

"Goodnight Steve."

And with that he was gone.

ooOoo

Wayne jumped out of the shower, got himself dried off and threw on a pair of jeans and casual shirt. Making sure he had actually done something to his hair and not just left it towel dried – it wouldn't have been the first time - he picked up the six of beer and the packs of meat from the fridge and bolted out the door.

"Well, only twenty minutes late – that must be some sort of record for you!" teased Dave as he took the bags from Wayne and shook his friend's hand.

"Leave him alone Dave!" scolded Dave's wife Clare as she pulled Wayne in to a huge hug. "It's great to see you. Go on out back, I'll be there in a moment. Dave will make the introductions, he needs to get back to the barbeque anyway."

Wayne followed Dave out to the back yard where about twenty people were chatting in groups and all eagerly waiting for the food to be ready. Before Dave could say anything a high pitched screech came from the behind the assembled adults.

"Uncle Wayne!" screamed Jess, Dave and Clare's four year old daughter as she jumped off her swing and ran full speed towards Wayne, throwing herself at him. Wayne's face broke into a huge grin as he caught the little girl and swung her high into the air before twirling her round and round.

"Princess, there you are. How's my favourite girl?" he asked, tickling her ribs until she squealed.

"I'm good. I got fish. Come and see?"

"Honey, Uncle Wayne will see your fish later, there's plenty of time. Look, your friend Chloe is here." Dave managed to distract his daughter.

The little girl wriggled in Wayne's arms until she gave him a kiss so he'd put her down and she ran off.

"Right, now introductions." Dave went round the little groups of people, some Wayne knew, some he didn't, by which time Clare had joined the group. She brought out the salads, relishes and rolls to add to the table as Dave announced the meat was ready.

Wayne passed the next hour talking amiably to acquaintances old and new but especially Dave and Clare. He had known Dave for a good few years and the two had become firm friends. This had extended to Dave's family as Clare being the most people orientated person Wayne had ever met, had insisted on her husband's single friend coming to dinner often. Wayne had often admired and if he was honest, had been a little envious of their relationship. A solid, loving partnership, both complimenting each other, but each still having their own interests. Dave was one of the most respected police officers in the department, having chosen to stay a beat cop and had built an incredible relationship with the community he patrolled. He worked at the youth centres, watched out for vulnerable people, went into the schools and had slowly built up the trust of the people in the area. On more than one occasion it was cops like Dave that had been of great help to the CBI. It was while working an arson case that the young, green Wayne Rigsby had been taken under the Dave's wing and had subsequently caught a break that had turned the case on it's head.

Clare had been a budding musician at High School who had never really made the grade to be able to play professionally, but she stayed close to her first love by being the music librarian for the Sacramento Philharmonic Orchestra. In fact, many of the people that were here now, were members of the orchestra. In typical fashion, Clare had invited the waifs and strays that had nowhere else to be on the weekend.

Wayne was enjoying himself. He noticed as it hadn't happened much since Grace had left him. Dave and Clare had been the only people outside his Unit who knew the whole story and had shown their friendship and support.

Determined not to let his thoughts dampen his mood, he filled his plate with chicken, sausage and coleslaw and turned around to get his drink. Just as he did he heard Clare behind him calling his name.

"Wayne, I'd like to introduce you to.."

As he turned he overbalanced and tipped the whole plate on to the very pretty woman standing next to Clare.

".. Kate," finished Clare.

Wayne watched in horror as chicken and coleslaw slid down the front of the woman's blouse in what seemed like slow motion. Quickly he grabbed some napkins and started to pick at the mess, apologising over and over, before he realised what he was doing.

Why wouldn't the ground open up and swallow him?

Clare's voice brought him back to his senses and only then did he realise that the woman was actually laughing.

"God, I am so sorry. Please, I'm more than happy to pay the cost of any damage," he spluttered.

The woman looked up at him, still laughing.

"Don't worry about it, honestly. I never liked this blouse anyway. Just sorry you wasted your lunch on it. Clare's offered me something to wear so I'll change and we'll start again shall we?"

And with that she was gone.

Smooth Wayne, real smooth. He couldn't help but berate himself and it wasn't helped when he saw Dave crying with laughter.

Five minutes later Clare and the woman came back.

"Okay, Kate, meet Wayne Rigsby, Wayne, this is Kate Franklin – try not to throw any food at her this time eh?"

Wayne looked at Kate very sheepishly. "Hi. Sorry. Again. Seriously, make sure I get the cleaning bill okay?"

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, but I was serious when I said I didn't like it!"

Only then Wayne realised that she didn't have an American accent. Seeing the quizzical look on his face, she answered his unspoken question.

"English," she said with a smile. "I'm from London, but have been working here a while. I'm currently with the orchestra here in Sac for three months."

"You're a musician?" he asked, finally finding his tongue.

"Yep, cellist. I'd been doing cover work with the Los Angeles Phil and the San Fran Symphony. My contract there had come to an end when I got the call to come here. So here I am."

The pair of them spent the rest of the afternoon totally rapt in each others company, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Dave and Clare. When it was time to go, and after both Wayne and Kate had admired Jess's new fish, Dave asked if Wayne would mind giving Kate a ride home as she didn't drive. Having spent all afternoon talking and laughing with a woman for the first time in months, he was more that happy to oblige. It helped that she was incredibly pretty. At 5' 8" with a slim build, she didn't make him feel like too much of a giant. Long chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes that sparkled with an openness he didn't see too much in his line of work, he found himself more than a little physically attracted to Miss Franklin. But what really did it was her gentle sense of humour and how easy it was to talk to her, especially with that adorable accent. Not one to be overly confident with women, he had found himself in unfamiliar territory in that he wasn't fumbling around trying not to say the wrong thing. There had only been one other woman that he had been like that with – and even that had taken a year or so.

They chatted happily all the way to the apartment that Kate shared with another member of the orchestra. As he opened the car door for her, Wayne found himself not wanting to let her go just yet. Before he could even think about it, he heard himself speak.

"Are you doing anything tonight? I mean would you like to go to a movie or dinner … or something?" He inwardly cringed as he listened to his own voice.

The pause until he heard Kate speak seemed like forever.

"I'm afraid I can't tonight. I have a rehearsal. But another night maybe? I'd like that."

She reached into her handbag and gave Wayne her business card with her number on it.

"Call me and we can sort something out. Would that be ok?"

"That would be great. I'll call tomorrow." He gave her a huge grin and saw her look at him as if to say 'sure you will'.

"What? No, I will. I'm not one of those guys."

"Well, we'll see won't we?" she replied. And with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The Mentalist is the property of Bruno Heller and the producers of the series. The others are mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who read and to those who reviewed too. Here we see how the new relationships are developing.

**Chapter 2**

Grace was up early on Monday morning, humming happily to herself as she made breakfast. It had been a great weekend and she realised that for the first time in ages she had woken up happy.

That first date with Steve had been really good and then they'd gone to the movies the next evening too. That had been a little awkward at first. Having worked together over a year before dating, she and Wayne had always known the movies each had liked and how far they could push the other; she couldn't go as far as Pride and Prejudice or Sleepless in Seattle and he wouldn't get away with The Hangover or Die Hard 4. She had managed to get him to watch The Holiday though – it was amazing what a large bucket of popcorn and Cameron Diaz could actually do.

Steve had been an unknown entity. As it turned out, like most guys he liked an action movie, most definitely not Grace's favourite genre. However, there was obviously no way he was going into the latest romcom, so she'd compromised with a James Bond movie. Really, what was it with men and Bond movies? She had seen Casino Royale a couple of times already but she didn't want to cause a fuss so that's what they had ended up watching – at least there was a bit of a love story going through it and Daniel Craig did look pretty hot in those Speedos.

The rest of the evening had more than made up for it though. Steve took her to a new health food restaurant. She had been thrilled at his knowledge of healthy eating and food in general and was more than a little impressed when he confessed to trying to keep to a macrobiotic diet.

As she cleared away the breakfast dishes and got into the shower, Grace recalled their first real kiss when he brought her home. It was the physical part of any new relationship that worried her most. You didn't need to be vastly experienced to know that she and Wayne had really been a perfect storm. Making love with him had superceded anything she had ever imagined. It was an almost spiritual experience for Grace. Sure she'd had sex with a couple of guys before Wayne, but until him had never 'made love'. That had been the difference.

When Steve had kissed her last night, it had been lovely. Okay, there were no stars or angelic hosts singing in the background, but it had been lovely. No, better than lovely. And she would take that. After all she reasoned, there hadn't been over a year's worth of build up to it like there had with Wayne. And she hadn't dragged Steve into an office to kiss him and so wasn't hyped up with expectation in the same way.

Getting dressed and applying her make up, she looked at her reflection. She looked good and felt good. Steve had treated her like a professional. He had made assumptions about her on that basis that she had lived up to and now she was in a relationship that wasn't based around her being the rookie, the one who needed watching out for. All of a sudden Grace felt very grown up. Yes, that was it. She was a professional in a grown up relationship. No dating the star player as Coach's daughter, no dating a co-worker who had taken an age to get to know her. She had come of age all over again. It had been a painful process, but the worst was over. She felt back in control.

It had started slipping away that awful night when she'd had to tell Wayne she thought it was best that they break up. What she hadn't bargained for was that, in being decisive and taking control, she would end up hurting not only herself, she'd already known that, but the person that she loved most in the whole world. Of course, she had known Wayne would be upset, but she had thought that once he heard her reasoning, he would understand, come to see that she was right and that that knowledge would soften the blow. But she had been wrong and watching him trying so hard to carry on as normal had all but killed her.

Looking back, she should have discussed it with him first, got him used to the idea. She had been naïve and Wayne had paid the price. What people hadn't seen were the nights she had sobbed, sleeping alone on her sofa dressed in his tee and boxers because she couldn't bear to go to bed without him. Even those who worked with her, who were so close to her, probably felt more for Wayne, since she had been the one to break it off. For some reason she took comfort in the fact that Jane would know how she really felt. She wasn't sure why, but she just did.

But that was over now and she, Grace Van Pelt, was going to embark on a new chapter – and Steven Tribbick may well be part of it.

ooOoo

Wayne was pouring himself and Cho their first coffee of the morning when Jane came in.

"Good morning gentleman!" he called out breezily.

Cho nodded in acknowledgement, emitting a small grunt as he did.

"Morning Jane," replied Rigsby with a small smile as he unwrapped the large breakfast bagel he had purchased on the way in.

"My, someone had a good weekend. One that involved a lady possibly?"

Rigsby did his best to keep quiet but his slight blush and down turned eyes gave him away.

"Ah, thought as much," said Jane, warming to his subject.

Looking at Wayne as though he were under a microscope, he continued,

"And not Grace either. Well done Rigsby! A young man like you shouldn't be moping around. So who is this new lady?"

Wayne knew Jane well enough to know that he wasn't going to get out of this without giving him something, so he tried to deflect in the hope that Lisbon would appear soon and interrupt. In the meantime he looked at Cho for some support. He however, was enjoying this, as well as being curious and so said nothing and carried on sipping his coffee. Rigsby shot him a sarcastic 'thanks' look.

"What makes you think there even is a lady?" he asked Jane, trying too hard to keep it light.

"Well, that's easy. You're smiling on a Monday morning which is something you haven't done since you and Grace broke up. This means you haven't spent a lonely and miserable weekend watching sports. You're also wearing a light coloured shirt and tie which you haven't done for a while and have your sleeves rolled back - all reflecting someone who's happy and relaxed. And then there's the bagel. For someone who's been hitting the gym six times a week and been watching their diet, that bagel would be out of the question. Now you've possibly found some other way of filling your time, the high protein diet isn't quite so necessary – although I would suggest that too many of those wouldn't be too healthy. So? Am I right? I know I am."

Rigsby looked up at the intense and expectant looks on both Jane and Cho's faces and crumbled.

"Ok, yes, alright, there's a girl. I met her at a friend's barbeque that's all. She's nice."

"And…?" encouraged Jane.

"And what?" asked an increasingly flustered Wayne.

"What have you done about it?" Jane waved his hand in a circular motion, taking on the look of a teacher whose pupil has almost 'got it'.

"I asked her out."

Jane breathed a sigh of triumph and a huge grin spread over his face.

"Already. Impressive." Cho finally spoke.

"Good work, now when's the date?" chimed Jane agreeing with Cho.

"Well, we haven't quite worked that out yet," Rigsby stuttered, suddenly a bit embarrassed. Hearing Cho groan didn't help the feeling.

"But I have her number right here and I hope to see her this week – maybe," his voice trailing off.

"Call it." Cho pushed himself off the counter and stood directly in front of Rigsby.

"I mean it man, call it – because if I have to sit here and listen to you mooning over this woman like you did Van Pelt for more than a half hour I swear I'll be forced to shoot you."

Before Rigsby could reply, Grace walked into the kitchen, a smile all over her lovely face whilst throwing out a cheery 'good morning'.

"Well, it has been an interesting weekend hasn't it?" commented Jane as he watched Grace very carefully place her lunch in the fridge. This was beyond all expectations for a Monday morning of late.

"So you had a good weekend too then Grace. Who's the new man in your life?"

"That," she said haughtily, "is none of your business. And yes I did have a good weekend thank you. So much in fact, that I will not rise to your baiting today, so if you'll excuse me?"

Before she could move, Lisbon appeared.

"Well, if you're done discussing everyone's love lives Jane, there's work to be done."

ooOoo

It was a morning spent writing up statements, comparing interviews, chasing reports and making sure they were as up to date with paperwork as they could be. Apart from Jane who was just – there. This was the type of morning Lisbon would have called 'industrious'. Everyone else would have said 'boring'.

"Agent Grace Van Pelt please. Delivery for Agent Van Pelt." The voice came from the direction of the elevators and belonged to young man who looked like he was in a rush.

"Here," called Grace.

The man went over asking her to sign for the delivery and was gone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, intrigued and thankful for the interruption.

Grace carefully opened the box and gasped, pulling out an exquisite orchid corsage. The accompanying note read 'Tomorrow 7pm. Formal Dress. ST'.

Grace smiled to herself as she slid the note back into its tiny envelope and into her purse. Not even Jane would go there and luckily, he didn't seem to be around at the moment so she had escaped the inevitable inquisition.

Wayne looked on as the scene played out before him. She really had moved on. She looked happy. And he was glad. Sort of.

He pulled out his wallet and looked at the business card with Kate's number on it. Was it too soon to call? Would he seem too keen? Screw it! He was done with playing games and sneaking around. He didn't have to do that anymore and if she could move on then so could he.

A few minutes later, Wayne was a happy man. He had a date with Kate for the next evening and she had seemed really pleased to hear from him. He didn't know why that surprised him, but it did.

ooOoo

That afternoon brought a homicide. A woman, a thirty two year old mother, Kerry Lawson, had been shot, her husband Jeff and two children nowhere to be found. Having taken a look at the crime scene, Jane pegged the husband straight away. His reasoning was that although a murder, the deed had been done quickly by a single gun shot, the body had been positioned almost lovingly in the marital bed, and covered. When Lisbon had mooted the idea of a parent or intruder, Jane had pointed out that whoever was responsible had also taken her wedding ring.

The point now was that Jeff, the two children and the Kerry's parents, the Millers, were nowhere to be found. They didn't know if they were working together, which of them, if any, had the children and who was responsible for Kerry Lawson's murder.

The whole team worked hard to put together the evidence at the scene, chase it through processing, interview friends, neighbours and colleagues and generally get a picture of the Lawsons' life.

It became very apparent that the Lawsons' was not a happy marriage and Grace found numerous police responses relating to domestic violence, although no charges were ever brought. She also found emails hidden on the hard drive that Kerry had sent to a Sacramento Law Firm enquiring about divorce.

"There's the motive," stated Lisbon. "Good work Van Pelt, but I'd be happier if I knew where those kids were."

"I've alerted the airports, train station etc boss," replied Grace, pleased with Lisbon's acknowledgement.

"May have a lead here boss," It was Rigsby. "The neighbours said that the Millers had visited Friday during the day and left with a couple of small suitcases, the type that kids wheel around. Maybe they were getting ready to take the kids and Kerry away?"

"That could make sense. I spoke to Lawson's workmates. The guy had a reputation for being kind of possessive over Kerry. They said that he hated his in laws and made sure he spent every weekend with the family," added Cho.

Lisbon thought for a few seconds, processing the new information.

"Okay, circulate the everyone's pictures State wide. Check credit cards, ATMs, gas stations, motels, restaurants, anywhere that they could come into contact with if they're travelling. We're not sure which combination of people we're looking for so allow for that. Check with friends. Are the kids there? Did they make it to school today? Has anyone checked out where the Millers live? Their neighbours? We need find these children before anyone else gets hurt."

The team worked through the night, doing as much as they could before Lisbon finally gave them leave to go in the early hours. They each managed to grab a few hours sleep before getting back to it first thing.

By late afternoon, they'd had several possible sightings to follow up and Lisbon charged Grace with the task of sifting through the images that came through from various security cameras. Cho and Rigsby were collating the information and trying to piece together a time line for each member of the family. Lisbon and Jane were out interviewing potential witnesses and Jane had wanted to go back to the Lawson residence.

By mid afternoon it was clear to all the agents that any plans for that night had to be cancelled.

Cho's was the easiest call to make. He and Elise had been together a while now and she knew the score, for which Cho was grateful.

Wayne called Kate, all the while reminding himself that it really wasn't his fault. All the same as he heard her pick up, he took a deep breath.

"Hey Kate, how's it going?"

Only then did he realise that he'd gone to voicemail. God, he heated voicemail! And now he'd have use it to cancel their date.

"Kate it's me Rigsby, er Wayne. Listen about tonight. I'm really sorry but I'm working this case and I don't think there's any way I'm going to be able to leave unless we catch a really big break in the next few hours. So we will probably have to take a rain check on our date okay? But I promise I'll…"

Before he could finish, the phone beeped out and the automated voice came on asking if he'd like to rerecord his message. Knowing he didn't have time, he ended the call. Did he actually say he was definitely canceling? Did he tell her he'd call later?

His thoughts were interrupted by Cho who told him that Lisbon wanted them to go and interview Jeff Lawson's mother.

Grace dialled Steve's number. He'd understand - that was one real advantage of dating someone in the job.

"Hello Beautiful. How's my girl today?" Grace smiled as he answered her call.

"Hey Steve. Actually she brings bad news. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. The case we're working on – we're not really getting as far as we'd like. There's so much to do and Lisbon's made it clear that we have to keep going. You understand though right? I mean we can reschedule?"

She was slightly unnerved at the prolonged silence that met her from the other end of the 'phone.

"Steve? You still there?"

"Yeah Grace I'm here. Just really disappointed that's all. I went to a lot of trouble to arrange tonight. There's really no way you can get away, even for a few hours?"

"I'm so sorry, but no. I don't know exactly what you were planning but would it be possible to maybe rearrange for Friday or Saturday? The orchid will keep. You know that if there were any way I could be there I would. Steve?"

Another silence.

"Of course Grace, sorry. I'm just so disappointed. I was really looking forward to spending time with you. I missed you."

Grace giggled into her 'phone. "It's only been two days!"

"Two days too long. I'm afraid you're getting to me Agent Van Pelt?"

Grace was about to reply when she saw Lisbon was back and waving at her to get off the 'phone. Acknowledging her boss she went on,

"Look I got to go, Lisbon wants me. I'lI make it up to you I swear and I'll call soon as I can okay?"

"Fine go, and I'll try to rearrange. Be careful."

ooOoo

It had taken the next two days but they had finally got the series of breaks they needed. When Lisbon and Jane had gone back to back to the house, Jane had taken a careful look at all the family photos that Kerry Lawson had placed around the living room, hallway and bedrooms. He noticed that the important items that recurred in the pictures had all been taken. Favourite pyjamas, comfort toys and blankets, certain items of clothing – all leading to the conclusion that the children had a planned exit from the house. This seemed to imply that their grandparents had taken them. Ripped up divorce papers were found to be part of detritus picked up in the house and the team were soon able to put together a probable scenario.

Kerry Lawson had taken enough of her husband's violence, arranged for her parents to take the children and had presented Jeff with the divorce papers. In a fit of rage, he had ripped up the notice and shot his wife. He was now going for his children. They didn't know what he was going to do when he found them, but had to assume the worst.

As Rigsby and Cho had interviewed Jeff's mother both had the feeling that she had been holding out on them. Cho went in to interrogation overdrive and soon Mrs Lawson admitted to partly knowing where her grandchildren were. She had even helped the Millers with their plan. They were all safe at a friend's holiday home somewhere near or in the mountains – she had deliberately not wanted to know where so she couldn't tell her son.

That information had enabled the team to narrow the search grid and they had managed to find the family before Jeff did. Unfortunately, they hadn't known about their daughter's death. Jeff was discovered the next day in a local motel – he had been just hours away from finding them himself.

ooOoo

When Wayne finally got home, he wasn't sure if it was very late or very early. He had a quick shower and was just getting himself a glass of water when he saw the light blinking on his answer machine. He flipped the switch as he drank.

"So blowing me out at the last minute eh?" He almost choked as he heard Kate's voice.

"Thanks for letting me know anyway. Look, I'm working myself until about 9pm Friday night, but if you fancy going for a drink after that give me a call. If not, well, then maybe we can sort something else out. Hope it goes okay Wayne. Bye for now. Oh, it's Kate in case you haven't guessed!"

He smiled at the fact that she obviously didn't like talking to a machine either and went to bed.

ooOoo

A weary Grace replayed her message from Steve again just to make sure she had heard correctly. He'd managed to secure a table at the newest and hottest restaurant in town. If that's what he'd had arranged no wonder he had been so disappointed. Now he had called to say that he had reservations for Friday and he would be there by seven.

She was so exhausted, but she couldn't let him down. Of course he'd understand but she just couldn't do it. She guessed it had been her own fault really. After all, she had told him that the case was wrapped and that Lisbon had said they could all go early on Friday. If she was lucky it would be early enough for her to get a few extra hours sleep in.

Unluckily for Grace, it hadn't worked out that way. By the time they'd submitted reports and she'd tagged all the digital evidence there was no way she'd be able to get home in enough time to sleep. To delay things even further, Lisbon had still insisted in a late lunch of 'case closed pizza'.

By the time she got home, Grace just had about enough time to get herself ready. A little before seven, the doorbell rang. As Grace answered the door, still in her bathrobe, she was met by a huge bouquet of flowers and Steve looking just perfect in his tuxedo. His face fell when he saw Grace not yet dressed.

"Don't worry, you're early and all I have to do is put my dress on. I won't be a minute. Let me put these in water first – they're beautiful by the way."

True to her word, a few minutes later she reappeared looking stunning in a full length, sleeveless sheath dress in a rich dark green that complimented her colouring perfectly. Steve let out a low whistle and grinning for ear to ear, led her to his car.

The restaurant was incredibly elegant and Grace had to admit that she felt intimidated by it, grateful that Steve seemed totally at ease. To her it was one of those places where the waiters had an air of bored superiority where you could never relax. The restaurant and snails scene from 'Pretty Woman' flashed through her head.

"Hey, relax. They won't bite. Especially not the most beautiful woman in the room," reassured Steve with a smile.

Grace wasn't so sure. She perused the linen bound menu. God, she wished she'd paid more attention in French class.

"You alright Grace?" enquired Steve.

"Sure, just a little rusty on the French," she replied tightly.

Steve smiled as he watched her dissect each word, silently mouthing each one and racking her brain for it's meaning.

With that, the waiter arrived ready to take their order. Steve went first, ordering in what sounded to Grace like perfect French. She became increasingly flustered as the waiter looked at her expectantly.

Steve came to her rescue and ordered for her for which she was grateful.

The meal was good but not as wonderful as she had expected. Steve said that she needed to refine her palate. Grace had never been more grateful to leave anywhere. However, the up side to the whole evening was the time that she and Steve spent talking and laughing. He was so charming, attentive, attractive and interesting to listen to, not to mention so experienced in so many things. She couldn't quite get over how this man wanted her.

The evening rounded off perfectly, when she had invited him in. She knew Steve was too much of a gentleman to push her too far so soon into their relationship and sure enough, although they had definitely crossed a 'casual thing' line, he had eventually left, leaving Grace to fall in to an exhausted but happy, sleep.

ooOoo

Wayne pulled up outside the rehearsal rooms where Kate had been working a little after nine, just in time to see her appear. She looked beautiful in some light, cotton jeans and a very thin top. He couldn't help but notice how her clothing emphasised all the right parts of her body and he tried very hard to keep his thoughts in check.

Her lovely face lit up when she saw him and he was thrilled that she looked genuinely pleased to see him.

"Good to see you. Really glad you could make it," she greeted.

"Absolutely, I've been looking forward to it. Sorry about the other night by the way. I'm just glad you got the message," replied Wayne, carefully studying her face for signs that she'd been annoyed.

"Stuff happens in a job like yours I guess. Clare often tells me how Dave has to work longer and you're in a more specialist field aren't you? Sorry, I don't really know much about what you do." She looked at him slightly embarrassed.

Wayne smiled at her. He hadn't thought about that at all. Why should she know about the CBI and what he did? Actually, that was quite a nice thought. No preconceptions. Or constant talk about work.

"Tell you what, why don't we go somewhere and if you want to hear about it, I'll tell you?"

Her smiling response was all he needed and he drove them to a quiet place he knew well, where they could just sit and talk.

Before they knew it a couple of hours had flown by and they'd found out a bit more about each other. Kate's mom was Swiss, her dad English and she was an only child. She loved languages and travel and was thirty years old. She'd had a happy childhood, had taken up the 'cello at eight years of age and knew immediately that is what she wanted to do.

Wayne had been a little less forthcoming about his upbringing but had told her that he had no relationship with any family. He concentrated on his adult life, about getting into arson investigation and how that led him to the CBI. He didn't tell her about his team. He didn't want to ruin the evening by having to talk about Grace – it wouldn't be fair on Kate. And she'd know. Women always knew that kind of thing. He noticed that she hadn't said anything about her personal life either, so they had both let that one slide.

By the time Wayne took her home it was late and he had really had a great time. Kate was incredibly pretty but didn't play on it at all. She was confident and funny and he definitely wanted to see her again, so they had arranged to meet for Sunday lunch as she was playing for the Sacramento Ballet orchestra on the Saturday night.

As they said goodbye, a moment passed between them. Wayne thought about Cho's 'mooning' comment. He didn't want to be that guy anymore. He took the initiative and gently pulled Kate to him for a kiss, hoping she wouldn't slap him for being too forward. Instead, she softly kissed him back, before breaking off, flashing him a stunning smile and disappearing into her block.

Wayne, sat for a while in his car. He felt good and yet miserable all at the same time. Good that the evening had gone so well and that he'd actually managed to kiss a woman who wasn't Grace and enjoy it. Miserable because he had to kiss a woman other than Grace. He had honestly thought that Grace would be the last woman he would ever kiss.

He banged his head against the steering wheel. What was he doing? Kate was gorgeous, interesting and easy to be with. And he knew that he would really enjoy being in a relationship with her. He really liked her. But she wasn't Grace. And no matter what he did, who he saw, he still loved Grace. But she was with someone else. Someone who was clearly making her happy.

Suddenly Wayne was so confused. Was it fair to Kate to continue with this? Should he tell her? Should he end it before it begins? Or was this the first step of what it would be like until he got over Grace? He let out a short, humourless laugh – 'get over Grace' yeah, right.

A wave of exhaustion crept over him. He needed to get home and sleep on it. He'd see how Sunday went and go from there.

ooOoo

Poor Wayne, what's he going to do? Will Steve continue to sweep Grace off her feet and what will Jane make of the new pairings?

Sorry if it's a bit slow, but it'll pick up I hope!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The Mentalist is the property of Bruno Heller and the producers of the series. The others are mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who read and to those who reviewed too. Wayne and Grace's new relationships are changing – but are they for the better? This is a longer one as I'm away on holiday for a while. It's a bit fluffy in places but I don't think I care! Hope you like it.

**Moving On Chapter 3**

Sunday afternoon came and Wayne arrived at Kate's apartment at 1pm as arranged. She answered the door and Wayne couldn't help but smile as he saw Kate dressed in what he'd describe as a 'hippy' style skirt and blouse, bare feet, her long hair tied loosely back, bits escaping beautifully around her face. The look suited her slim figure and was just - Kate. She leaned up and kissed him lightly before letting him in.

The next thing to hit Wayne was the smell of food cooking. This could well be the perfect Sunday afternoon.

"Come in, you're right on time. Just need to get these Yorkshires in the oven and the meat out to rest and we're there. I hope you're hungry?"

Wayne laughed at that. "You don't know me too well yet. I have a reputation for always being hungry."

"Good, because as usual, I've done far too much. Let's get you a drink and you can have a look around."

The apartment was large, airy and open plan in design, with two double bedrooms. Kate explained that the girl she shared with had a boyfriend in Sac and so was rarely there, which worked out really well.

She had decided on a traditional British lunch of roast beef, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and vegetables after which they collapsed on the sofa, deciding that dessert could wait.

"You were right – you really can eat! It's been a long time since I've cooked for a…" she stopped, checking herself before continuing, "someone who enjoys food as much as you do."

Wayne knew what she was going to say but let it go – that was up to her to share, not him to push. They'd laughed and teased each other all through the meal and he didn't want to spoil the mood.

"So what do you usually do on a Sunday afternoon then?" Kate asked.

"Well, recently I just eat, maybe go for a run, read the papers and then watch the sports channels, catch up on some sleep and generally relax. You?"

This time it was Kate's turn to let it go – she'd caught the 'recently'.

"Practice a bit and then play just for fun. Sometimes I play and rehearse so much in my job I forget why I love it so much in the first place. You have to take the time to get lost in the music again – to let it speak to you. God, I sound melodramatic! But it is true."

She laughed and blushed a the same time, but Wayne could tell by the way her eyes lit up and how she looked so animated that this was something she was totally passionate about.

"What do mean, speak to you?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Music speaks to you all the time. Haven't you ever just sat and listened to a great piece of music and been moved to tears, or reminded of some special time or person?"

Her eyes searched his so intensely that he couldn't meet her gaze.

"I didn't really grow up with any music, so not really, no. To be honest I don't think I'm made that way. And er, well I'm not exactly a classical music fan. Sorry."

Kate caught a sadness in Wayne's face and words, but this conversation was getting too serious and she didn't want that.

"Rubbish!" she exclaimed. "Never been spoken too by a piece of music and not a classical music fan indeed. Not made that way. Nonsense! Right, get up! Over here."

She took his hand and hoisted him out of his seat and led him to the back of the apartment where there was a practice area set up. Kate giggled as she pushed him hard into a large, overstuffed armchair. She sat on the upright chair that was opposite and picked up her 'cello and bow.

"I bet I can musically talk to you and instill an emotion in you with just two notes," she challenged.

Wayne was intrigued and rose to the game.

"Not a chance, but go ahead, try. I'm listening."

"Ok, mister, here we go."

She played two long, low notes and Rigsby was immediately struck by how beautiful the sound was - and how loud it was.

"There, two notes, but they don't mean much right?" It was more of a statement.

He nodded.

"Now listen to them played like this."

She played them again, this time in an aggressive long, short rhythm. Wayne immediately recognised it and burst out laughing.

"So?" Kate asked laughing with him.

"Jaws. Scary." he replied.

"Exactly! So you see, music has spoken to you and elicited an emotional response! What about this one?"

Over the next twenty minutes or so Kate played Wayne the themes from a variety of film scores and popular classical music that he instantly knew, surprising himself. He wanted to hear more.

"Will you play something for me – a proper 'cello piece maybe?"

Kate thought for a few seconds, settled herself and began to play.

Wayne was riveted. The intense beauty of the music, the way her hands moved over the instrument, her slim legs wrapped around it, the way she closed her eyes and moved with the sound as her hair tumbled around her shoulders having finally escaped the tie – the whole thing fascinated him. It was as though the 'cello was an extension of her. The piece built and built to an almost unbearable crescendo before releasing. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes allowing the music to sweep over him. If he was honest, it was an incredibly erotic experience, almost a sensory overload, causing his breathing to become heavier.

As the piece came to an end Wayne opened his eyes. They met Kate's and saw a depth of emotion and intensity there that told him that she had experienced that same feeling. They sat in silence for a few moments, letting the moment just sit.

"Now tell me music doesn't speak to you?" she said quietly as she placed the 'cello gently on the floor.

Wayne could only manage a small smile. It was like he was in shock. He beckoned Kate to come over to him and as she did he gently pulled her onto his lap. They took a few moments to touch each other's faces and hair, their gaze never breaking until finally their lips met. Soft, sensual kisses became more demanding as they each explored the other, testing and learning. Both became increasingly aroused and yet both were content to just sit like this, tasting and touching, both somehow understanding that neither was ready for more.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while just cuddling and stealing the occasional kiss.

"I'm not being fair to you Kate," Wayne said eventually, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Kate looked up at him, her expression confused. He sat her up on his lap, still holding her hand.

"I'm not long out of a relationship. One that was important to me. We weren't together very long- well we kind of were, it's really complicated – but I'm not over her, not really. I'm so sorry Kate. That last thing I want to do is hurt you. I like you, really like you, but I just can't do this to you. I will end up hurting you or taking advantage of you and I'd just hate myself if I did that. You're so beautiful. You deserve better."

She held his gaze for the longest time, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and hearing it in his words.

"Wait here," she said, getting up from his lap.

She returned a few minutes later and taking up her position on him once again, she showed him a passport sized photo. Wayne took it and saw it was of Kate and a man. It was obviously from one of those photo booth strips.

"That's Jamie," Kate said quietly, "He was my fiancé."

Wayne looked up at her. She didn't meet his gaze.

"We were engaged about six months when this was taken. It was in a department store in Cardiff, Wales on March the sixth at two in the afternoon. We were playing a couple of concerts together at St David's Hall."

She took a deep breath and Wayne kept quiet, stroking the back of her hand, giving her time to continue.

"Jamie was a percussionist, a brilliant and talented musician. I was only down there for a couple of concerts, but he had to stay on for a few more. On the way home on the night of the eighth, his car had a high speed blow out. The tyre just shredded and threw him across the carriageway into the central reservation and killed him instantly. That was almost a year ago. Seems like forever, seems like yesterday. That's why I'm here. I had to get away for a while."

Kate finally looked up at Wayne.

"What I'm trying to say Wayne, is that we seem to be in the same boat you and I. So why don't we not worry about what 'this' is and just take it a day at a time? We obviously like each other and enjoy each other's company. Now we know where we both stand maybe we can help each other heal? Let's see what happens. Maybe we'll be just good friends, maybe more, I don't know. But I do know that you've made me smile for the first time in a long while and I feel comfortable with you. What do you think?"

Wayne wiped away a tear that had escaped and was running down her cheek and smiled softly at her.

"I think I'd like that very much."

ooOoo

Grace flew around her apartment desperate to be ready by the time Steve was due. They had already had words about the fact that she was missing church, but she had agreed that now and again would be okay. And now she had overslept. She knew he would be on time and she also knew he would be less than impressed if she wasn't ready – he hated tardiness. They were visiting an antiques market this morning before having lunch with some old friends of his.

Sure enough, she heard the car horn just before the arranged time and Grace breathed a sigh of relief that she had made it. Locking up, she jumped into Steve's car where she was met by a frown.

"Jeans Grace? Really?" Steve was clearly not overwhelmed with her choice of clothing.

"We're going to an antiques market on a Sunday morning Steve, what's the problem?" She genuinely didn't understand what the issue was.

"It's not the market Grace, it's lunch afterwards. What if Ian and Anna want to take us out for lunch – to their golf club maybe? Not exactly appropriately dressed for that are you?"

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that, but how was I supposed to know?" she felt slightly stupid for not thinking the possibilities through.

"I guess you weren't. Look, don't worry about it. We don't have time for you to get changed. We'll cross that bridge if we get to it. You look stunning anyway." He leant over and kissed her and she felt much better about the whole thing.

The morning went quickly and Grace found herself enchanted with the beauty and history of some of the items that she found. Steve was fairly knowledgeable about certain items, mainly furniture, and she felt she had learned a lot from the morning.

After the market, they had driven to the home of the Coles. Ian and Anna were old friends of Steve's and judging by their beautiful home and the area Grace found herself in, had done very well for themselves.

The couple were excellent hosts but Grace only relaxed when it became clear that they were eating at the house.

Steve was also very attentive to Grace and she enjoyed the way he told his friends about her job and how good she was at it. When they moved to sit on the terrace, Steve ensured she sat next to him, in the shade, concerned that she would burn, refusing to listen to her say that she was fine and wanted a tan.

She got on well with Anna and was really enjoying herself. Following the older woman into the kitchen the women started to chat, alone for the first time.

"So Grace, how long have you and Steve been seeing each other?"

"Not long at all," she replied, "but we worked together for over a month before we became a couple."

A couple. She liked that. She stifled a giggle.

"That's nice. Tell me again, I was in and out with the food so missed much of the conversation, you're an agent with the CBI too?"

"Yes, with Serious Crimes. It's tough at times but I love it."

"That's good, that's good. Tell me, how is it being a woman in that kind of job – especially a very beautiful one?" Anna asked, smiling as Grace blushed.

"I won't lie, it can be hard at times. I think you have to prove yourself more than men."

"But you have the same training? How to deal with people, weapons, law, self defence, that kind of thing?" Grace spotted something worrying in Anna's face. Was she in some kind of trouble? Did she need her help?

"Anna, is there…"

Just at that point Ian came in, killing the moment.

"Just getting some more wine and maybe a little something stronger for us boys. Is that chocolate dessert I saw you making this morning coming out or what?" He gave his wife an affectionate pat on the backside and went off to the wine cellar.

Back outside at the table, Anna had presented a sinful looking chocolate torte and a large fruit salad. It was a no brainer for Grace. With her period due in a few days, it would be all she could do to not eat the lot. She smiled to herself as she recalled Wayne joking with her that if things got too bad, he'd lock her in his spare room with his punch bag and throw in a chocolate bar every couple of hours just to keep the monster at bay.

"So Grace, which one for you?" asked Anna, a knowing smile on her face.

It was Steve's voice that answered.

"If I know Grace, she'll have the fruit salad won't you Beautiful? She always takes the healthy option."

His presumption irritated Grace, but she was torn as she didn't want to embarrass her hosts. Before she could protest though, Anna quickly passed the bowl to Grace.

"Well, I guess that 's how you keep a figure like yours isn't it Grace?" said Anna smiling.

Once they were finished, Anna cleared the dishes and Ian had to leave to take a call. Grace turned to Steve.

"What was that about? I'm capable of choosing my own food you know."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you. I genuinely thought you would have had the fruit. Wouldn't you normally have chosen that?" he replied simply.

"Well yes, but that's not the point." He was right and she felt like a little girl.

"What is the point Grace? We're talking about a fruit salad for crying out loud. Aren't you over reacting just that little bit?" He looked at her patiently.

She thought about it. He made a good case, a fair one. Maybe it was her hormones playing up.

She apologised.

"I made a mistake okay and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Steve pouted at her like a five year old, making her giggle.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Forgiven."

ooOoo

The next weeks flew by. Each of the team, even Jane on one occasion, was temporarily seconded to support others. Lisbon spent most of her time furious at the situation, trying to keep her team with her. She was becoming increasingly worried that the bosses were considering cutting the Violent Crimes team altogether and redistributing their work amongst the other Units. The rumours about budget cuts were all over the building. When she had faced Hightower and asked her directly, she gave a catergorical no, but still Lisbon was suspicious. Why then did they keep taking her agents away, even to the point where they would replace them with someone unfamiliar to her? It just didn't make sense.

Wayne and Kate had found good ground for them. He had told her about Grace and she had told him a little more about Jamie. It had been cathartic for them both and surprisingly positive. They enjoyed being together and Wayne had even been to one of her concerts and thoroughly enjoyed himself. Having never heard a live orchestra in full flow before he reveled in the new experience. Kate's friends were easy to be with and fun too. He felt settled and like he was back on a straight path and Wayne like that feeling, needed it, especially with all the moving around he'd been forced into at work. He preferred being with his own team but tried to convince himself that not seeing Grace everyday was a healthy thing.

Grace was a happy woman. After the fruit salad incident, she had still been pissed at Steve, although she did calm down a bit when she had got home and found that Anna had slipped a very carefully wrapped and large piece of the chocolate torte into her purse. Then after lunch the next day she had found a small box with a bow on it. The accompanying read simply – Enjoy! STx. When she had unwrapped it she found four hand made chocolates in the box.

The relationship with Steve was becoming that much more intense. She valued his opinion and he was so attentive to her, although in a different way to Wayne.

There were times she had to admit when she missed Wayne so much. He had such an easy going nature and gentle humour. And she missed the physical side of their relationship a lot. Wayne was incredibly tactile and she hadn't been at all. Or at least she thought she wasn't until Wayne. He had been the first man she had known that seemed to want to touch her constantly and at first it had overwhelmed her, but then it became the norm. And she found she loved to touch back; whether rubbing his arm while they cuddled on the sofa, stroking his hair or wrapped around each other in bed. The natural progression to that was their sexual relationship and that's what it had been – natural. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with Steve. She'd not been putting it off, but knew they were rapidly approaching that point.

Steve also liked to touch but he didn't stroke or caress her, he didn't put his fingers through her hair. But then thinking about it, they hadn't shared that intimacy yet, maybe that would change at that point.

He bought her things and was much more eloquent than Wayne. But then again… no, she had to stop doing this, it wasn't fair. The two men were so different. She shouldn't even be thinking about Wayne Rigsby at all.

ooOoo

It was the end of a long week. Grace had been training with the Cyber Crimes Unit, which she had enjoyed but her brain was fried.

Steve arrived with take out from her favourite vegetarian restaurant and they sat down to a nice meal together. He had been coming over more and more frequently to the point where they met most nights.

"So," he joked, "how was your week in Geek Crime Central?"

"Actually, very interesting if you must know." Grace took on a deliberate air of superiority. They didn't joke like this often and she didn't want to lose the moment.

"And, I got a few numbers out of it, so watch yourself mister!" she continued as she helped herself to the dish of ratatouille and wild rice.

Steve's eyes narrowed and lips pressed together.

"I thought you didn't like all that stuff. You know, being thought of in that way."

"Oh, come on Steve, guys are guys. You know that." She felt the mood shift slightly. "Surely you're not jealous? I mean I told you didn't I?"

She wasn't quite sure where this was going. She'd often teased Wayne when a guy had come on to her. Hell, he'd even been there on a few occasions. Okay, so it had taken a little while before he had stopped looking like he was going to kill someone, but then he'd begun to playfully boast to her about his invitations as well. And there had been lots. She had been really proud that the man that so many women wanted was hers. Just a pity she couldn't tell anyone.

"It's not that Grace, although I will admit to feeling a little - possessive. Really though it's that I know how important it is to you, being seen as a professional."

She was intrigued now and she had to admit, happy that he had confessed to being protective. The feminist in her should be appalled, but what girl didn't want her man to be a little protective?

"It is, but I don't see how I can change that. I can't stop being a woman.'

Steve leaned forward as he spoke.

"No, but you can make it a little more difficult for them." He was about to continue but stopped himself.

Grace looked at him, confused. "Go on," she asked.

"Well – I don't want to upset you, or for you to take this the wrong way."

Grace was worried now. She respected Steve's professional opinion so much, if she was doing something wrong she damn well wanted to know about it.

"Steve please. I'm not a child. Say what you want to say."

Steve took a big breath.

"Okay it's just, maybe you want to think about the way you dress."

"What?" Grace was horrified. She was always so careful about what she wore at work. "What do you mean? What's wrong with how I dress?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "Nothing at all. It's just not very….it's not getting across the image you want, that's all. Well I don't think so anyway."

She looked at him, urging him to continue.

"I'll tell you what I remember about what you wore to work this week shall I? One day you had a pair of tight fitting straight legged pants and a very fitted shirt, a couple of days you had a figure hugging skirt that came to just above your knees which you wore with heels. God you looked so sexy in those. And another day you had on a purple top with a low V neck. You wore your hair down twice. Shall I continue?"

"I'm not getting the point here Steve. So you're a guy who remembers what I wore. I would say that in itself is a miracle! And you're my boyfriend so you would pay attention."

"The point Grace, is that I remember how your clothes looked _on_ you, how they shaped your body and not _who_ was in them. And yes, I'm your boyfriend, which means I know you. How many of those other guys you meet even care about you and your computer skills, or how good a detective you are while they're checking you out and thinking about what's under those tight skirts and shirts? Result? You automatically have to work twice as hard to get through their macho crap."

It suddenly hit Grace what he was saying. It made perfect sense. Why hadn't she thought about that before?

"What can I do though? Start dressing like my mother?" She pulled a face.

Steve laughed.

"No, not at all. Look at Hightower. Okay you don't have to take to the power dressing in quite the same way, but a few well tailored suits that are not cut quite so tight, a blouse that is maybe a little big, that type of thing, will still keep you looking good but not give the guys so much of a eyeful."

"That makes sense I guess. But what about Lisbon? She wears tight pants and shirts all the time. She does okay." Grace was feeling a little defensive.

"Grace, Lisbon is already in charge of a unit – she's got nothing to prove."

He paused, pulling her into his arms and kissing her before continuing with a smile. "Besides, she's really small and doesn't have the figure you do – her's is much too boyish."

He crushed Grace's protests with his mouth. This time was much more passionate and demanding than ever before. Grace felt herself responding, winding her hands around his neck.

She kissed along his jaw and up to his ear as his hands ran up and down her sides, settling on her hips.

"So, you liked the heels huh?" she whispered.

Steve pulled back and smiled. "Why?"

"Well, they're just through there in my bedroom. I could model them for you if you like – you could tell me if they're appropriate."

It was Grace's turn to smile as she both felt and heard the groan in his chest.

ooOoo

Monday morning Grace walked into the office a changed woman. Steve had insisted on taking her shopping. Not only that, but he had advised on every piece that she bought and even insisted on paying for some items himself – Grace's salary wouldn't cover a new wardrobe. They had shopped carefully, ending up with the perfect working capsule wardrobe. He had been very particular about the choices, even suggesting shoes.

Instead of her usual pencil skirt and blouse, she had on a dark, classic cut suit. The skirt came to her knee before slightly fish tailing, the jacket echoing the skirt's shape. Teamed with a cream shirt and lower heeled shoes she looked stylish and elegant – but, observed Jane, not like Grace.

Wayne noticed too. He could no longer see her gorgeous shape. Part of him was grateful, but part of him wondered why. What had made her change the way she dressed. Surely it wasn't to stop guys looking at her. Hell, Grace could put on a trash bag and men would still look. She was just that beautiful.

This new suit made her look a bit, what was the word…dowdy. That wasn't Grace. She was vibrant and alive. It made him feel a bit sad.

"So Grace, when are we going to meet this new man of yours?" enquired Jane as they were all getting their morning coffee.

"Actually, he's taking me to lunch today. I'll ask him to come up for me shall I?" she said proudly.

"Please do. We don't want you dating another homicidal maniac do we now? Only the best for our Grace now you've split with Rigsby here."

If looks could commit murder Jane would have been gone on the spot. Rigsby groaned and Cho smiled quietly in to his coffee as Grace stomped off.

"Why do you always have to do that?" It was Lisbon.

"What?" Jane looked as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know full well what I mean. You just can't leave it alone can you?"

"Tell me one thing I said that wasn't the truth," he continued, waiting. Hearing her just huff with annoyance he went on,

"See, you can't!" he called after as Lisbon retreated to her office, deciding this wasn't worth the battle today.

Jane was totally unrepentant and with Grace gone looked for another victim.

"And what about you Rigsby? When do we meet your new young lady?"

"Um, well she's coming at lunchtime too, so I guess then." The smile on his face didn't go unnoticed by Jane or Cho.

Jane was momentarily taken aback. He had expected Rigsby to be completely flustered by the question but although he had been a bit surprised, he looked confident and at ease with his colleagues meeting this girl and hadn't even warned Jane to leave her alone. This was going to be interesting.

Lunchtime came far too slowly for Patrick Jane. It was a slow day for someone with his skills and meeting the new people in Rigsby and Van Pelt's lives would probably be his only source of amusement all day.

Twelve thirty came and Jane put on his jacket ready for the visitors and went towards the kitchen area, taking his cue from Rigsby who was putting his computer to sleep mode. Cho decided to take his lunch too, ready for the show. Although she wasn't exactly sure why, Lisbon showed up. She guessed it was just curiosity.

From their respective desks both Wayne and Grace groaned. Why had they agreed to this?

Sure enough a few minutes later Kate stepped out of the elevator, looking around, unsure where to go.

Jane immediately stepped forward.

"You must be the lovely Kate that we've been hearing so much about?" he said in his most charming voice.

"Welcome to the CBI, I'm…."

"Patrick Jane," Kate interjected with a huge smile before he could finish, taking the offered hand. "Pleased to finally meet you."

Rigsby stepped over quickly, putting his arm around her shoulders. Cho and Lisbon followed.

"Well, You've now met Jane. This is Kimball Cho and the boss Teresa Lisbon." Jane noticed how calm and unflustered Rigsby was.

Grace noticed it too, along with how happy he seemed. She felt a pang of something that she didn't recognise. Her thoughts were interrupted on hearing Kate's voice.

"It's so nice to meet Wayne's friends at last."

As all three shook hands and made the usual greetings, Kate was aware of the lovely redhead hovering in the background. Not wanting to make this awkward for Wayne, she took the initiative and looked over at Grace and gave her a genuine smile, drawing her into the group. Wayne could have kissed her on the spot. Jane looked on with interest, rocking slightly on his heels as he took in the scene that was playing out before him.

Grace would have never thought she could be grateful to a new girlfriend of Wayne's, but she really was. She hadn't been at all prepared for just how horrible she felt at this moment. She had felt a wave of nausea sweep over her when the elevator had dinged and she had seen this lovely dark haired woman walk out. She had honestly thought that Wayne's new girlfriend would be a blonde gym rat type, all pretty, pretty and too much make up – with a name like Tiffany. Instead, she was met by the sight of a beautiful, natural looking woman who was stylishly, yet slightly quirkily dressed and with an English accent. Wayne had always had a thing for that accent. And more than that she had given Grace a welcoming smile. She must know who she was. She was clearly aware of everyone else.

"Grace this is Kate, Kate, Grace." Rigsby made the introductions. Kate and Grace traded the briefest of handshakes. Everyone was silently impressed at how at ease Rigsby was.

"Nice to meet you Grace."

Before Grace had the chance to reply, and much to her relief, Jane jumped back in.

"So you're a musician Kate?" asked Jane. "I'm guessing a cellist?"

"Very good," she replied. "What gave you the clue?"

"Well, your nails are slightly shorter on you left hand – you can let the right hand ones that bow, grow longer. You are also wearing wide leg pants in the hottest of weather. Now Wayne tells us you are going to a rehearsal straight after lunch, so that tells me that a skirt would be inappropriate. Oh and you carry yourself beautifully telling me that you have spent hours sitting upright to play - which leaves the 'cello!" He had a look of triumph in his eye as he finished.

"I would also hazard a guess that you have had considerable amount of training in ballet," he added.

"Bravo, Mister Jane, very good. Wayne said that you were very observant," Kate replied with a smile.

"Sorry to break this up, but we won't have long if we don't get going," interrupted Rigsby. He was beginning to find the situation a bit too much now and needed to go.

They said their goodbyes and as headed for the elevator. As the doors opened they were unaware of who the man with the dark blond hair was who stepped out.

Relieved to see the back of Kate and Rigsby and the arrival of Steve, Grace called him over. He walked over and kissed her in front of Jane, Cho and Lisbon. Grace blushed.

"Well Grace aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Steve.

"Oh, yes, of course." As she made the introductions, Grace didn't know why, but she felt really quite uncomfortable. Maybe it was the shock of seeing Wayne's new girlfriend or relief that he wasn't here, she wasn't sure. Either way, she needed to get out of this office fast, so she ushered Steve away as quickly as possible before Jane had the chance to interrogate him.

As Grace steered them towards the elevator Steve took her to one side.

"I'm sorry Grace but I can't make lunch today. There's a witness that I've got to interview that really can't wait but I didn't want to cancel in a text."

Grace's face fell.

"It's no problem, I understand." She managed a smile.

"Look, there is some good news. I know you like to eat at home during the week but Ian and Anna have asked us to go for dinner party on Wednesday, so I accepted on our behalf. It's a great way to make connections with important people and that's always useful in our line of work Grace. You can wear that lovely cream coloured dress that I bought you at the weekend."

Grace looked horrified.

"Do we have to? I mean I don't really even know if I'll be able to…"

"Grace, I've said yes now. You don't expect me to let Ian and Anna down do you? That would be very embarrassing. Besides, you'll enjoy it once you're there, you know you will."

Grace smiled weakly and nodded. He was right. Connections at the DA's office were always useful.

"Ok, Beautiful, I have to go. I'll call to let you know what time I'll pick you up tonight ok?"

With that he kissed her and caught the next elevator.

ooOoo

Lisbon, who had heard the whole thing, turned to Jane,

"Well that was certainly interesting. She couldn't get further from Rigsby if she tried?"

"No," he replied, "she couldn't. Rigsby is neither a liar nor a control freak.

"What are you talking about? How do you know he was lying and he's a control freak, you only just met…" she stopped suddenly.

"Oh God, tell me you didn't cheat his parents out of millions of dollars, or ruined their marriage or something," she pleaded.

"Teresa, please, what do you take me for?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"How long have you got?"

Jane ignored her.

"Look, surely you must have noticed the change in Grace?" he asked her as though it as the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's seems happy – well, happier anyway," Lisbon responded, confused.

"No, she only thinks she is. I mean did you hear that? It's been the same for weeks now. She's given up going to church so often, he now brings her to work and takes her home most days, which, by the way, tells me they've finally slept together. He's organising her social life even to the point that he's accepting invitations on her behalf before asking her and now she's even dressing differently and I'll bet you that he had some part in that. And have you noticed that she's lost weight too?"

"No, I didn't – and you're just bored. You're looking for it. Van Pelt is a smart young woman. She's not going to let herself be dominated by a guy like Steve Tribbick," responded Lisbon. "Go pick on something that isn't in your imagination. Now I've got work to do."

As Lisbon left, Cho, who had witnessed everything, approached Jane.

"Do you really think Van Pelt's guy is not on the level?"

Jane looked at him with deadly seriousness.

"Yes Cho, I do. We're going to have to keep a close eye on Agent Van Pelt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The Mentalist is the property of Bruno Heller and the producers of the series. The others are mine.

A/N: Wow, I've been really taken aback by the response to this story so thank you so much for all the reviews, pms and alerts. It's so nice to know people are enjoying it. One more chapter after this one I think and we're done.

**Chapter 4**

Lisbon was frustrated. For the past couple of months her people had been moved at a moments' notice, sometimes for days or even weeks at a time. This time two agents had been seconded away. Rigsby had gone to work with another team who needed a specialist arson investigator – something about art galleries as far as she could remember, but she couldn't be sure. She had been that mad about losing him, she hadn't really paid attention. And now Van Pelt to Organised Crime – again.

Lisbon was fairly sure that Van Pelt had nothing to do with the move as she had looked genuinely shocked when Lisbon had given her the news for the third time in a couple of months. Jane had insisted that it was Steven Tribbick's doing and Lisbon was inclined to agree. However, as the request had been made by Greg Channing, Tribbick's boss and agreed through the proper channels there was nothing she could do about it except make her feelings know to Hightower. Unfortunately, it would appear that decisions were being made above even her pay grade. Lisbon wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but it felt like something major was happening without any consultations being made. She didn't have time ponder on that any more as the two replacement agents were due to show up any minute and she had to be ready to brief them – mostly about how to deal with Jane. She silently thanked God that Cho at least, was still there.

Grace turned up at the Organised Crime Unit's office and took her now familiar place. Although thrilled at being specifically requested by the Unit Chief, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that Steve had engineered this. She was going to have to speak to him about it. It wasn't that she minded – if she wasn't up to it she wouldn't be there – but she didn't want to be the girl that got the assignment because of her boyfriend. That had been one of the reasons she had been reluctant to be with Wayne in the first place. Wayne. She missed seeing him. She was glad he had a lovely girlfriend who he was obviously happy with, but even so there was some small part of her…..no, she wasn't going to let herself go down that road again.

The next week went quickly. The job asked of Grace was a complicated one and she enjoyed figuring out the technical aspects and implementation of them. They had been supporting an undercover agent and it was imperative that Grace's initiatives worked well to preserve his identity and still gather the information that was needed. It had worked perfectly and by the end of it, Grace was relieved, tired, elated but most of all exhausted.

She didn't even hear Steve come up behind her while she was waiting at the car until he slid his arms around her.

"Well done Beautiful. Channing himself hinted that you would probably get a special mention on your record for the work you did on this one."

Grace smiled and leant into his embrace but was too tired to be as thrilled as she should be.

"The guys are going to the usual place for a celebratory drink. We all deserve it, so I told them we'd be meet them there."

"Steve I can't, really, not tonight. I'm just so tired. I just need to go home, have a bath and sleep. You go. I'll get a cab home."

She knew what was coming the second she his body tense. He turned her around to face him.

"Grace, that isn't really an option now is it? We've all worked hard on this one, we're all tired, not just you. It's about Unit cohesion – you work together, you play together. That's how trust is built. You don't want to be the one who's above that now do you Grace? What message does that send out to your colleagues? 'I'm happy to work with you but not socialise'. Not good Grace. And you're working for a male boss now – no girlie pizza party or whatever it is you do in Serious Crimes."

Grace just looked at him in astonishment.

"That's not fair," she argued. "Every unit celebrates in their own way. Ours in case closed pizza, yours is drinks. And I'd put Teresa Lisbon up against Channing any day. In fact, I'd put any of our guys up against any of yours." She was furious.

"Meaning Wayne Rigsby I suppose?" countered Steve.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Grace, do you think I'm stupid. The whole building knew how he felt about you. Don't tell me that's stopped because you broke up with him. I see the way he looks at you. The man's pathetic. And then there's Cho the 'crack' interrogator. Everyone knows he's just Lisbon's wing man – the guy who makes sure she doesn't get in too deep. And as for Jane. Ok the man has certain skills, but ultimately he's a buffoon – a con man. Grace, you're playing with the real major leaguers here. This is Organised Crime, the real deal, the big game. This Unit is where real reputations are made Grace - and you have that opportunity in your hands."

Grace was furious. How dare he insult her friends, no, her family AND undermine everything they work for.

"How dare you! For your information, Wayne Rigsby is an excellent agent and a good man who happens to have a lovely girlfriend that I've met. So if he looks at me, he's just looking at a co worker and anything else is your imagination. Kimball Cho is an incredible interrogator. I've seen make the hardest of men crumble with just a look. He's tough and smart and he's dedicated to his boss and not after her job. How many other Unit bosses can say that? Oh and believe me Teresa Lisbon doesn't need anyone looking out for her – she'd kick your ass in a heartbeat. Patrick Jane was a con man - and paid the ultimate price. If he was such a buffoon, why do you think the CBI still has him around?"

For the first time since she'd met him Grace saw Steve look shocked. In fact, he was momentarily speechless and she saw a gamut of emotions cross his face; shock, and anger being the most obvious, but there was something else too. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something that scared her just a little bit. Eventually though, he spoke as he took her hands.

"I'm sorry Grace, I shouldn't have gone off like that, but I just want you to understand what you've done here. You know I only want what's best for you don't you?"

Grace nodded. He continued.

"Look, I'm not supposed to know this, but I've heard that Channing is seriously considering offering you a permanent place in our team. Do you understand what a huge deal that is Grace? You'd be working for the one of the best and most respected Unit's in the CBI. So come on, let's go celebrate with the guys and you can get to know Channing a bit better."

Grace was astounded. She was aware of the OCU's reputation. And they wanted her. It was the kind of recognition she used to dream about. But that would mean leaving the Serious Crimes Unit. And if she was going to do that then…..God she was confused. She really needed to go home. She couldn't explain that to Steve exactly but there was no way she could cope with all this at the moment.

"But I already work for one of the best teams in the CBI," was all she could say.

ooOoo

Two and a half hours later, Grace eventually found herself at home. Steve had been really quite angry when she had said she was going home anyway but had calmed down enough to make the point again that it would be bad form to not have at least a quick drink with the rest of the team. She had been too tired to argue the point further but the evening had gone on and on but now they were finally at her home. She had to admit that she had been a bit sulky towards the end of the evening and Steve was now quietly seething with her. The ride home had been really uncomfortable and the tension between them now almost unbearable. In spite of the late hour, she decided that having a bath would give them both the cooling off time they needed.

As she lay there, letting the warm water ease away the tension of the evening, she found herself thinking about Wayne. Was he really still looking at her? Why did that make her feel good? She realised that the situation she found herself in had never arisen in their relationship. Wayne was far too compliant and easy going but could make his feelings known if she pushed him too hard. Like when they had had the argument in the office and he'd accused her of blowing hot and cold on him. He'd been right. Looking back, had she treated him as well as she should have? She wasn't sure she could say yes to that question.

She knew she shouldn't compare Wayne and Steve, but she couldn't quite help herself. Wayne was so easy going and laid back. Steve was ambitious and forward planning. Wayne was smarter than most gave him credit for but happy to play his role, Steve was eager to see his work get the attention it deserved. Wayne was a big, happy, sweet guy, who just enjoyed being with her doing whatever. Steve was a nice guy who really seemed to really care about her and she had learned so much from him from their constant visits to galleries, antiques fairs, or dinners with his friends. Wayne wanted what was best for her and was willing to sacrifice what was best for him. Steve wanted her to have her career and understood her ambition.

So far, they were pretty evenly matched. Or were they?

As the warm water soothed her body, it was her mind that began to go into overdrive.

Wayne would eat just about anything all the time. He even pretended to enjoy the vegetarian meals she cooked. She giggled to herself as she remembered how he'd feign anaphylaxis at the sight of a vegetable. And how he'd sneak a tub of ice cream in the shopping cart that she'd only notice at the check out and then wear that adorable grin of total innocence when she challenged him about it. And how Sundays were spent quietly with the newspapers before he'd suddenly launch himself at her, tickling her into a frenzy before taking her to bed. Bed. Now there was another thing altogether.

Steve on the other hand was incredibly disciplined in everything. He kept strictly to his fitness regime, his diet as far as possible and he liked to plan. Grace would know what they were doing that week from Sunday night. Dinners out, concerts, meeting with friends, everything was pre-planned. In fact, the one weekend she had persuaded him to leave free, he had paced about like a caged animal until she eventually gave up and went wherever it was he suggested. She had wanted to go the zoo. He looked at her as though she were mad. Zoos were for children not sophisticated adults.

In the end they'd had a nice day, which had ended up with him staying the night at her place again. That was another thing that was different. Steve insisted that they spent every minute of spare time together. Wayne had never assumed anything. At first, she had found Steve's attention flattering, and she still did, but just occasionally it became just that bit - suffocating.

She felt that the water was cooling and begun to scrub her body. As she rinsed off the lather, she gently rang a finger over the marks on her hips and thighs. They were there almost permanently now. From their first time together it was clear that Steve was a very dominating lover and even though he was always in the controlling position, he still gripped her hips or thighs to make sure she didn't move. She shuddered as she remembered the last time they'd had sex.

He had come home from work in a foul mood. As they had talked, he had just taken her by the shoulders, pinned her against the wall and kissed her – a hard, bruising kiss that had actually cracked her head against the wall as his weight pinned her and his hands roughly pulled at her skirt. At first, she had been quite turned on by his roughness as he was normally quite predictable. But by the time he had literally ripped the blouse off her and had bitten down on her neck to the point where she had yelped in pain, she had become quite scared and had to physically push him off her. She had watched him as he fought to take control of himself but even when he had pulled himself together, it had bordered on painful for her. His fingers had gripped her so hard that the marks had come up almost immediately and he hadn't cared for her either. She hadn't been ready but thankfully, it had been over in seconds, leaving her feeling hurt, physically and emotionally. Sure, he had apologised and sent gifts to her every day, but it was something that she found hard to forget.

Even with his size and strength Wayne had never treated her like that. No matter how rough they had been, he had always taken the utmost care to ensure that she was comfortable and ready. In fact, most of the time, she was incapable of coherent thought with that man – the things he could do with his hands and tongue. She couldn't imagine a more caring or attentive lover than Wayne Rigsby. Not that Steve wasn't caring. Apart from that one incident, he really was. It was just that she had forgotten how varied her sex life had been with Wayne. Sometimes she took the lead, sometimes he did. Most of the time they had just fallen on each other with just a look. With Steve, it was always him. She and Wayne enjoyed oral sex a lot. Unfortunately for her, Steve was one of those guys who just didn't like performing it – or letting her know when he was too close before it was too late. Sex with Steve was fine but if she were honest with herself, she never felt that completeness and satisfaction that she did with Wayne. She and Steve never communicated trust in that way that led to a total loss of control in body and mind only to be overwhelmed with that deep closeness afterwards that needed no words it was so tangible.

Grace sighed. She had always known that she would never find a sexual partner like she had in Wayne. But she didn't have him now. She had Steve. And sex was different like he was different to Wayne. Ok, that last time had taken her aback, but no-one's perfect. Steve was a good guy and cared about her. That's what really mattered.

ooOoo

Wayne was nearly flattened as he answered the door. He managed to catch a very excited Kate as she flung herself at him and showered him in kisses.

"Whoa, hold on there, what have I done to deserve this?" he laughed as he gently held her away from him.

"It's not what you've done, it's what I've done," she giggled, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay. You do something good and I get kissed senseless. All sounding fair to me so far. So come on, tell me, I can't bear the excitement over here."

"You are looking at the Sacramento Philharmonic's newest elected soloist!" announced Kate before throwing herself at him again.

Once she came up for air, Wayne sat her down.

"Stop. Deep breath. Explain," he said patiently, although he couldn't help being infected by her enthusiasm.

Collecting herself together, Kate took his advice, drew in a deep breath and explained.

"Every year at Easter, the orchestra takes a vote on which of the members they would like to be the soloist for the opening concert of the season. The contract players never get chosen, for obvious reasons, but this time, for the first time ever, they chose a contract player – me! They've extended my contract for another three months and I'm going to be playing the concerto of my choice with the orchestra at that concert. Wayne, it's a really big deal for me and it'll be a great thing to have on my resume. It'll mean I'll have to do some serious practice and go to a few fund raising dinners to promote the orchestra, but I'm just so excited. Wayne, you will come won't you?"

Wayne loved it when she looked like this. She was just so happy and excited. He pulled her off his sofa, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. When they finally pulled apart, he looked deep into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so proud of you, you deserve this. Of course I'll come. Nothing could keep me away. And I get to keep you here for another three months. Now, how do you want to celebrate?"

They ended up with some Greek take out and a tub of Ben and Jerry's, each picking at it with a spoon while Wayne listened to Kate talk happily about how she and the conductor had already talked about which concerto she might choose. When they fell into bed later that evening, at his place for the first time, Wayne pulled her in to a hug and they both slept.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of someone singing in the shower and the faint smell of a light, floral perfume. He sat bolt upright.

"Grace?"

He looked around, trying to wake up. He was still confused. He saw a skirt and blouse he wasn't sure if he recognised and noted the mussed other side of the bed. Suddenly the door to his bathroom opened and Kate walked out wrapped in a towel.

Kate. Of course. Panic gripped him. Oh please God, don't let her have heard him call out Grace's name. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Safe. Wayne did his best to hide his sigh of relief.

They spent the rest of the weekend lazing around, enjoying each other's company or curled up together, Wayne watching sports and Kate listening to the 'cello concertos that she and the conductor had narrowed down as possibilities on her iPod.

Wayne was relieved that Kate hadn't heard him say Grace's name. She really didn't deserve that. It was also the reason that he was kind of glad that they hadn't slept together. He just didn't trust himself. Sure they slept in the same bed, but both knew that neither they, nor the other, was ready for that level of intimacy with another person. It was a strange reality, but it worked for them. They were so close in so many other ways. Even so, he knew that could change as the attraction that each had for the other was increasing every time they met. He also knew that should that time come, he could never truly lose himself in loving Kate. He just couldn't risk hurting her by letting himself think it was Grace, even for a second. So he already determined that if it came to it, he would do his best to make sure that Kate never had any reason to doubt it was her he was with, mind and body.

ooOoo

Over the next weeks Wayne was still working on the art gallery arsons but was looking forward to getting back to his own Unit. Truth be told, he was also looking forward to seeing Grace again. He and Kate hadn't seen quite so much of each other as she was so busy practicing for her big concert, although he had found himself enjoying sitting in her apartment listening to her and making sure she ate and looked after herself generally, so absorbed was she in getting this concerto right and he admired her perfectionism and dedication.

It was a shock when he finally saw Grace. She walked in and he saw a woman who seemed to have become a shadow of her former self. Gone was the bright, bubbly, eager agent. Yes, she seemed more confident now in a way, but there was something else. It was like the life had gone out of her. She had lost a lot of weight, looked pale and as though she was in pain. Wayne was instantly worried that she was sick.

He took his chance to find out when she went to the break area.

"Hey Grace, good to see you. How are you?" he asked gently.

He looked into her beautiful eyes and swore he saw sadness flicker in them. Grace looked up at him, recovering quickly.

"I'm fine Wayne, thank you. Good to see you to," she managed with a weak smile.

She knew she sounded pathetic but there was no way she was going to tell him what was going on, so she tried to lighten the mood.

"Carrot juice?" she offered, shaking the carton at him.

Immediately, he made a choking sound, making her laugh. Almost instantly, she turned on her heel and virtually ran out of the little kitchen area, obviously crying. Wayne just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Go after her Rigsby, she needs you." Jane's voice brought him to his senses.

Wayne carefully opened the door into the interview room where Grace was. Her back was towards him but he could tell that she was crying.

"Grace what is it? What's the matter?" he asked gently.

"Nothing Wayne, really I'm fine. Probably just a bit hormonal that's all."

Even to herself she didn't sound convincing.

Wayne reached out and gently turned her around and she groaned. She was wearing silk scarf tucked inside the collar of her long sleeved shirt and although a bit odd for the incredibly hot weather they were experiencing it was in keeping with her general way of dressing lately. It was when he raised a hand to move some hair out of her eyes and she flinched that it hit him.

"God Grace, what has he done to you?" he whispered as he gently stroked her hair.

Grace used every fibre of her being not to breath in Wayne's scent or to collapse in his arms. She couldn't be weak now. It had been just a one off thing. He'd apologised and was sorry. She could tell. It was her fault, she should have handled it differently, but she wasn't to know that Channing would tell Steve directly that she'd turned down the position with the Organised Crime Unit. She had planned to tell him that night, but he already knew by the time he came home. It had gone downhill from there. They had started to fight about it and he just wouldn't listen to her. His frustration got the better of him and he had grabbed her hard around the shoulders and then the tops of her arms as he shouted in her face. With the bruising still fresh from the rough sex that he'd been favouring lately, in spite of her protests, she was now in a considerable amount of discomfort.

Wayne searched her lovely face, desperate to find his Grace. Finding just sadness and shame, he couldn't cope.

"Where is he Grace? Where's Tribbick right now?" he demanded.

Even in her current state Grace recognised the look on Rigsby's face.

"No Wayne, please. Leave it. I'm fine, really. I've got it under control," she begged.

"Why the hell are you putting up with this Grace? You're so much better than that. You know better than that. And no, I won't leave it. I just want to see if he's so brave when it's me he's faced with."

Grace could see he meant every word. What scared her was his totally calm exterior, which she knew from experience was the face he wore at his most dangerous. Not that it had ever been directed towards her, but she'd seen it in the field many times. One of the first things she learned in her training was that the quiet, calm looking aggressor is the one to worry about. Even Cho would get a little worried when Wayne had this face. She had to take action to stop this now. She couldn't risk Wayne going after Steve. Wayne would ruin his career for hitting another agent, whatever the motive and although Steve was fit, Wayne had a height weight advantage on top of the fact that he had been working his already large frame a lot since they'd spilt up. He'd really do Steve some damage. No, she had to stop this and right now. Calling on every ounce of strength and energy she possessed, she turned on Wayne.

"What the hell are you talking about? You know nothing about my private life and I'll thank you not to interfere."

Wayne looked at her in total amazement. Why the hell was she defending this jerk? Before he could speak, she continued.

"I don't know what you think happened here Agent Rigsby, but no admissions have been made and any assumptions you may have drawn are exactly that - assumptions. So I suggest that you keep yourself out of my business before I report you for harassment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Before he could reply, Grace had pushed past him and was gone.

He was just about to go after her when he felt a hand on each shoulder. It was Jane and Cho. They had clearly heard the whole thing. Jane looked him straight in the eye.

"Easy there Rigsby, you'll get your chance. Just keep an eye on her okay, whether she likes it or not."

Back at the office, Lisbon caught the air of tension and had sent Grace and Wayne off to run errands in opposite directions. Now she sat with Jane and Cho. She wasn't stupid, she had seen Grace's demeanour and was now worried for the young woman.

"What do we do boss?" Cho asked. He too couldn't believe what was playing out in front of him. He was surprised at Van Pelt but when he had told Elise, she explained that abuse came in subtle forms and could happen to anyone – and didn't have to be physical.

"We carry out an investigation of our own. Carefully. A guy like Tribbick, the way he's gone about this, he's done this before."

"I agree," said Jane. "It's a classic long con if you will. Lull a trusting person like Grace in with genuine compliments, mentor her, begin with subtle changes, all well reasoned and within a caring relationship. Then gradually, little by little you take control. Do it well enough, the subject doesn't even realise."

"But Van Pelt's a smart woman, a good agent. I just don't get it." Cho said to no-one in particular.

"Think about it like this. You're going for dinner with the lovely Elise. Meeting her family maybe. You have two ties. You ask her which she prefers. In the course of a normal relationship, you've simply asked your girlfriend choose your tie. In an abusive relationship, you've given the abuser their first taste of power. And it grows from there." Jane explained.

Lisbon continued.

"With someone like Van Pelt, who's proud of her strength, but under confident, an experienced agent like Tribbick had a niche to grab onto from the start. And he knows she won't want to seem weak by admitting it to anyone."

She chose to ignore the quizzical looks Jane and Cho were giving her.

"See what you can dig up on Tribbick. Keep it under the radar as much as possible. We don't want either him or Grace having any idea about this. Oh and Cho, keep an eye on Rigsby. He's already beginning to lose it on this one and I don't want him knowing any facts. He won't act on assumption but if he _knows _Tribbick's abusing Grace or has a history, that may change. I don't want Steven Tribbick costing me two agents."

ooOoo

Two weeks later Grace was getting ready to go to a fund raising dinner that she and Steve were attending to herald the start of the new orchestral programme for the Sac Phil. Traditionally the evening named the orchestra's Spring/Summer performance schedule and the pieces that would open the concert season on the next night.

She laid out her favourite green evening gown. Steve preferred the dark blue velvet one he had recently bought her but it really wasn't that comfortable, although she wouldn't tell him that. While she showered she thought back over the last two weeks. Since the incident with Wayne, she had kept her distance from him, but he still watched her like a hawk. She hated that she had been so awful to him, but she had to do it. She hoped one day he would understand. And she was glad she had as Steve had been so sorry for the way he acted and had showered her presents, been incredibly attentive and gentle and generally wonderful. This would be their first night out since then and she was looking forward to it.

Although really not the way either Wayne or Kate would choose to spend an evening, both were looking forward to the fundraising dinner. Wayne knew how important this was to Kate – not to mention the amount of work she had put into making sure she was absolutely ready to play that concerto. He was so proud of her and she looked totally stunning this evening, so happy and excited. She had worn an amazing golden coloured silk dress that was incredibly simple in design but that complimented her perfectly. He was sure he would be the envy of every man in the room. That was something he was used to.

He tried hard not to think about Grace. Wayne was not a violent man but every time he saw Tribbick come to collect her, the urge to show him what he thought of him was almost overwhelming, to the point where even Cho would start watching Rigsby, watching Tribbick to stop any trouble from starting.

The evening was going well until they went in to dinner. Arriving at their table, Wayne immediately heard Grace's voice asking the waiter for water. Wayne and Grace just stared at each other in disbelief as Kate, catching the awkwardness, broke the ice.

"Grace, how lovely to see you here, isn't it Wayne?"

At that point, Steve looked up and locked eyes with Wayne. The silence between the four of them was defeaning, poor Kate not knowing what on earth was going on. Luckily the other three couples that were joining their table came up chatting happily and getting things back to normal.

Wayne pulled himself together for Kate's sake. This was her night and he wasn't going to let Steven Tribbick spoil it for her.

Grace wanted to die a thousand deaths. How had she been so stupid as to not see this coming? For the last couple of months, Wayne had been proudly telling Jane and Cho how Kate was playing the opening concerto with the Phil. Grace even knew which one – the Elgar. Kate and the conductor had agreed that her performing the great English work would be fun and interesting for the audience. How she wanted this night to be over. There was always tomorrow though as Steve of course had tickets and Wayne would obviously be there. For now though, she had to watch Wayne be happy with a beautiful, talented woman, who she had to admit, was really very nice. Suddenly, Grace had a nasty headache.

Wayne subtly watched Grace all night and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Steve Tribbick had a say in everything she did. Grace didn't even open her menu, Tribbick ordered for her. She had red wine, when she preferred white, she had a fruit plate for desert when there was cheesecake on the menu and most disturbing of all, she just sat there and said nothing. Even Kate noticed it.

"Grace's boyfriend is so over the top isn't he?" she whispered. "If you ever ordered fruit over cheesecake for me you'd be wearing it. Mind you, looking at how uncomfortable she looks in that dress, poor Grace looks as though she rather be wearing the fruit. I'm surprised she even bought one in that shade of blue – it's not her colour at all."

From most other women the comment would sound bitchy, but Wayne knew Kate and he also knew she was right. It didn't take Patrick Jane to work out what was happening here and Wayne felt the anger rise up inside him once again. But, he had to keep calm. As much as he wanted to punch out Steven Tribbick, he would do what was best for Grace – for now anyway. It was just so damned frustrating. Why was she allowing him to treat her like that? He needed to talk to her.

After dinner, Kate was announced as the new soloist and the concert details revealed. As that part of the evening finished, the band came on and the dancing started.

Kate should have been a happy woman. She was part of a wonderful evening, which she was sharing with her handsome boyfriend who also happened to be one of the most honest and understanding men she had ever met. And who was in love with someone else. Grace Van Pelt had to be one of the most stupid women on God's earth as far as Kate was concerned. How could she possibly have broken up with Wayne Rigsby and be going out with a total arse like Steven Tribbick? As far as she could tell Grace was an intelligent woman. Wayne had told her all about why they had split up and she kind of got it. By why not just talk to Wayne first? Surely that would be better than what she had now. Kate could tell something was wrong and that Wayne was worried and needed to talk to her. She had the feeling that Grace was in some kind of trouble, and if that was true, she had to give him that. And if Tribbick was really as shallow as Wayne had said and she had witnessed, she knew exactly how.

"Do you waltz Mr Tribbick?" asked Kate as sweetly as she could.

Steve looked up at the beautiful woman, the star of the evening, who was speaking to him. He couldn't refuse could he?

"Actually, I do," he replied. "Would you care to dance? I'm sure Grace won't mind will you Beautiful?"

Grace swallowed hard and forced a smile. This would leave her with Wayne.

Wayne couldn't believe what Kate was doing, but he quickly realised why she was doing it. She knew. He felt so bad for her and so grateful, but he'd cross that bridge later.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Wayne leaned over to Grace. She got in first.

"Wayne, I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past." She wouldn't even meet his gaze and got up to leave the table, making it out to the lobby, Wayne right behind her.

"You don't need to talk Grace, just listen. This isn't you. You don't have to put up with this. I don't care if you don't come back to me as long as you get away from him. This guy is totally manipulating you and you know it. You don't eat like you, you don't dress like you. You've lost weight you don't need to. You're letting him order your food for you? Come on, Grace, please."

He could see the tears beginning to form. He hated seeing her upset and knew he should stop but this was too important.

"When we broke up, do you remember what you said? You said 'I know who I am'. Can you say that now Grace? Do you know who you are? Do you really, truly know who you are? Are you that same person? Ask yourself that Grace and if you can say yes, then I'll never mention it again. If not, well, then I'm always here for you." 

With that Wayne turned away and was gone. Grace was grateful she had made it to the rest room before she broke down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The Mentalist is the property of Bruno Heller and the producers of the series. The others are mine.

**A/N:** Sorry, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't get this finished in one chapter, so I figured I'd post it without waiting too long. This one is really long as it is! Thanks so much to everyone for being so encouraging, especially BelleLee, Rigspelt Shipper and of course, fic. On the upside, the very final chapter will be up extremely quickly.

**Moving On Chapter 5**

The remains of the evening passed agonisingly slowly for Grace. Wayne's words echoed around her head like a song that just wouldn't go away. She desperately needed some time on her own. The only way she could get it was to feign illness. Lie to Steve. She had to think quickly and be convincing. As luck would have it he found her as she had finally come out of the bathroom. It was obvious in spite of her best efforts that she had been crying. Splashing a bit of cold water on your face and having puffy eyes miraculously return to normal only happened in the movies.

Immediately Steve had demanded to know what Rigsby had said to upset her, but she managed to reassure him that her ex boyfriend had said nothing and that, in fact, she was feeling rather ill. This actually allowed her to not have be jovial all evening and so convincing was she in her misery, that Steve decided that she really must be unwell and took her home early. Once there, Grace was able to make a case for him going home so he wouldn't catch anything and so that, if she were ill, she could be so on her own. Somehow she knew Steve wasn't the type to hold her hair and stroke her back. Hopefully she said, she just needed a good night's sleep and would be fine for the concert tomorrow.

A wave of relief swept over her as she heard her front door close and his car start. She watched it until it was out of sight and then waited five minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back. She only completely relaxed when he rang to say he was home and wished her goodnight.

After a very hot bath, Grace sat on her sofa with a medicinal mug of hot chocolate, Wayne's words again replaying in her head. 'Do you know who you are? Do you really, truly know who you are?' She forced herself to go over the past five months or so. She got out a notepad and pen and decided to look at it like a cop, impartially looking at the evidence and making a judgement call based on that only. No excuses, just facts. Then once that was done, look at the reasoning, see if that has any affect on the judgement and modify that judgement if necessary. Only then make a decision.

It didn't take long for a frightening body of evidence to build up in the case of Tribbick versus Van Pelt. The way he had subtly changed her already healthy eating habits, the type of restaurants they frequented, the clothes she wore, the way she spent her free time. She scribbled next to that one 'what free time?' Then there was work. Okay, she loved the experience she was getting but when Channing had offered her the job in the OCU, he had made it clear that he was doing so because of her skills, not because of who her boyfriend was. Sure Steve had opened a door, but she had pushed it open and stopped it slamming shut again by herself.

Then there was the first time she met Ian and Anna. Looking back on it carefully, she had thought that it was Anna who may be having problems, but in reality and in her own way, Anna had been trying to warn her. God, she had been so, so stupid. How had she not seen what he was doing? She didn't go to her midweek yoga classes anymore, or do her volunteer work at the homeless shelter – when had she given that up? She didn't call home so often or stay in touch with friends in Iowa. He really did control her whole life. She recalled how often she had thought him protective when what he had said 'possessive'. How did she, Grace Van Pelt, the ultimate in control person, let a man do this to her?

She forced herself to continue. She needed to to gain the strength to do what was clearly needed.

Work again. Jane had often commented how the lovely gifts she received from Steve were all his taste and not about her. She had dismissed this at the time, but he had been right. The flowers were all beautiful, but not her favourites. The chocolates were the best hand made ones in the city, but again not the much cheaper variety that she preferred. Everything was carefully thought out to impress, to look good. When Wayne had given her a little gift it had been a favourite cereal bar with a bow tied around it, or a bunch of daisies.

Wayne. How the hell was she going to do this without Wayne? She refused to allow herself to think about him now. This was something she had to do alone. She had gotten herself into this, now she had to take back that control and not even sweet, adorable Wayne could do that for her. Had it really taken Steven Tribbick coming into her life for her to realise just how much she loved Wayne Rigsby? She was a fool and her actions had proved it. She couldn't even remember why she broke up with him any more. All she knew now is that if she could have him back, she would. In a heartbeat. And he wouldn't be leaving for her. She'd go to Cyber Crimes tomorrow. But he was with someone else. Someone who obviously treated him far better than she had, and try as she might, Grace couldn't argue with that. That wonderful, solid, honest man deserved every ounce of happiness Kate could give him.

Finally, she allowed herself to think about the most painful part of the whole thing. The blazing tempers that Steve had when she didn't agree with him, the mental manipulation and of course, the physical abuse. And that is what it had been. If she had been questioning a woman and had been told that her partner had dominated their sexual relationship to the point where she had been hurt and marked in spite of her protesting that she didn't enjoy it, Grace would have told her that she had been abused. It was as simple as that. Steven Tribbick had been abusing her in every way possible.

Grace slumped back into her sofa and cried. The jury didn't even need to retire to consider their verdict on this one. Guilty as charged. Steve on being an abusive bully and manipulator and her for being too blind to see it. Grace closed her eyes and tried not to feel humiliated, but failed miserably. Her whole team had seen it. In trying to prove herself, she had just shown how vulnerable and what a bad judge of character she really was – again. How would she ever recover from this? Win their respect again? She wanted to curl herself up into a ball and allow herself to sob but she wouldn't allow herself that self indulgent luxury, not tonight. No, she had to steel herself and find the real Grace Van Pelt for tomorrow - and how she was going to tell Steve that she was breaking them off.

ooOoo

Wayne and Kate arrived back at her apartment having left just after Grace and Steve, Kate saying that she needed to get a good night's sleep before the concert. Wayne however, was now concerned about her. Since she had danced with Tribbick, she hadn't been her usual self at all.

"Hey Sweetheart, are you okay, you seem quiet," he started gently.

Kate looked at him but he couldn't quite figure out her expression – wistful maybe?

"I'm fine, just getting a bit nervous about tomorrow. How was Grace?" Her question surprised him as she hadn't mentioned it at all.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She's certainly not herself. By the way, thank you. I know what you did back there and just want you to know how much I appreciate it."

He slipped his arms around her and enveloped her in a gentle hug. He felt her sigh into his chest and her weight sink on to his body. Something was wrong here.

"What is it Kate? Please talk to me." He couldn't bear the thought of her being upset, not before her big night.

"Wayne, I can't, not now. Please. We'll talk after tomorrow is over and done with. I really can't take any emotional stuff on now. Is that alright? And if you wouldn't mind, I'd quite like to be by myself tonight. I need to get my head straight and focussed on tomorrow and I can't do that with you here. I'm sorry."

Now he knew something wasn't right, but he had to leave it. She had asked him for that and he owed it to her. He tried not to look hurt.

"Hey, don't worry about it, of course it's alright, whatever you want," he said. "Is it okay if I come over tomorrow for some lunch to wish you luck?"

She nodded yes with a small smile. He kissed her goodnight with genuine love and went home.

That night two women cried over Wayne Rigsby.

ooOoo

Wayne was surprised to receive a 'phone call from Cho the next morning asking him to come into the office for a short meeting. It seemed strange, but then the whole set up at the CBI had been strange lately. They arranged to meet after lunch and that worked in well with his plans to see Kate.

Arriving at Kate's, he found her in a much better frame of mind, although clearly nervous. They shared a light lunch together and he did his best to make her laugh and relaxed. This was a huge night for her and he would do everything in his power to support her in it.

After wishing her luck, leaving with a kiss and telling her he would see her later, he went to the office. When he arrived, he was surprised to find not only Cho, but Lisbon and Jane convened in Lisbon's office.

"Wayne, come in and sit down," greeted Lisbon. He heard the door shut behind him.

"What's this all about boss?" he asked. This was obviously to be week where things were just off.

Lisbon hated this. She looked around the room for moral support.

"Wayne, it's about Grace." Immediately she noticed the worry flash across his face.

"Don't worry, she's fine – for now." She took a deep breath and continued.

"Look, we all know that things with Steven Tribbick are not good for Grace, so I asked Cho and Jane to see what they could dig up on the guy."

Wayne knew that look. This was not going to be good.

"It turns out that Tribbick has a reputation as a ladies' man of the worst kind. The reason he's moved so much is that he has a history of a violent temper with previous girlfriends. We asked Elise if she could find out anything through the legal office and she said that he has a sealed file on his record. Our digging around suggests that the reason he moved here was part of the deal made with a former girlfriend whom he had abused. She wouldn't press charges and ruin his career as long as he got out of the area."

The colour drained from Wayne's face. Although he suspected this, it was still a shock to hear it confirmed. What had the bastard done to Grace? He needed to get to her apartment right now and make sure she was never hurt again. He began to stand but Lisbon's voice and seeing Cho move towards him stopped him.

"Sit down Wayne. There's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean, there's nothing we can do? We need to get to Grace's apartment and warn her. No, not warn her, but tell her who he really is and make sure she's safe,"

Lisbon winced at the raw emotion in his voice.

"We can't Wayne. You know the law. You know Van Pelt. Where's our evidence, our proof? All we have is knowledge of a sealed record on his file and an off the record rumour of what might be on there. You've seen how Van Pelt is about him – she'll say we have nothing and she'd be right."

Wayne was confused.

"So why are we here then? We can't do nothing. What are we supposed to do, wait until he really hurts her?"

They all heard the desperation in his voice.

"We're not going to." It was Jane. He went on,

"We're all going to work together to keep an eye on her and let him know we're on to him. Men like him need their victims to be isolated. Knowing that she has friends will not be part of his plan and may make him back off."

Wayne hated hearing Grace spoken of as a victim, but that's exactly what she was.

Cho cut through his thoughts.

"We're going to try and get Van Pelt and Tribbick to socialise more with us as a unit. She's always going out with the guys from OC and his friends, so we could ask them to go with us once and a while. Jane seems to think if we ask them together and in a public place, he won't risk the embarrassment of saying no."

Wayne knew it was serious if Cho were making that kind of offer. The thought didn't comfort him.

Jane continued.

"You obviously can't be part of the plan just yet – Tribbick sees you as far too much of a threat, but you still know Grace far better than any of us and you'll be able to see the changes in her and maybe get the chance to speak to her. Cho and Elise have agreed to try to get them to double date, so that's a start. In the meantime, Lisbon and I will continue to nose around and see if there's anything more concrete we could go to Grace with."

Wayne was genuinely touched by the concern these people were showing for Grace. If only she knew. That was the irony of the situation. For Lisbon to sanction this plan, Cho to double date and Jane to set aside his own emotional problems to help Grace was incredibly generous – he only hoped it worked, and soon. But it still left Grace in danger in the meantime and he didn't know if he could cope with that. Lisbon read his thoughts and much as she hated it, pulled her trump card.

"I'm serious Wayne, you need to keep out of the way and back off. You could make things even worse for Grace if Tribbick thinks there's a jealous ex boyfriend back on the scene. Do you understand? Wayne? Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, boss. Got it."

No-one was convinced.

ooOoo

Wayne checked his bow tie in the mirror. He always hated wearing a tux, though both Grace and Kate said that he looked good in it. He had come home from the meeting at the office with a heart full of a mixture of sorrow, anger and worry for Grace. And love. He couldn't deny it she was the love of his life. He wanted to just storm over there, punch Steven Tribbick and carry Grace back to his apartment where she would be safe and loved and cared for. But Lisbon had been right. In her present mindset she wouldn't thank him for it, so he'd bide his time. But that didn't mean he had to make it easy for Tribbick. He'd start tonight. He knew they were going to the concert and he was going to stick with them all the way.

The only niggling thought was how he was going to explain all this to Kate. In many ways she too had become a victim of Steven Tribbick. He loved her, he really did, but she just wasn't Grace. The problem was he didn't know what to do. There was no suggestion whatsoever that Grace would ever take him back. In fact after this episode, she may never even speak to him again. He could deal with that eventually, as long as she was safe. Kate was someone he could imagine a future with, as much as he could imagine any future without Grace. Kate was nearing the end of her three month extended contract and they had talked about the likelihood of the orchestra offering her a permanent position. If she took it, they'd have a real shot at making a go of it. But he couldn't think about that now. He just wanted to go and enjoy her big night with her. And keep an eye on Grace.

Arriving at the concert hall, Wayne had checked that the bouquet of flowers that he had ordered for Kate had arrived and settled himself into the box that she had arranged for him to sit in. Scouring the hall where he knew Grace was due to sit he suddenly caught sight of Tribbick and couldn't believe his eyes. He was accompanying a brunette that Wayne had never seen before. He was cheating on Grace? Seriously? He took out his 'phone to text Lisbon when he noticed a missed call and a voicemail message. Scrolling to the details, he found they were from Grace's home number.

Leaving the box and hitting the access voicemail button he heard Grace's distinct voice. What he heard broke his heart. She was sobbing hard, her voice cracking as she spoke and gulped for breath between words.

"Wayne, are you there? Please be there. I tried to end it, I really did, but he…oh Wayne please come, please," and she broke down completely.

Wayne couldn't bear it. Without thinking he tore out of the concert hall and found his car. He drove over to Grace's house as fast as he dare – he didn't need to be pulled by the cops now.

Taking the stairs to her apartment two at a time, he banged on the door.

"Grace, it's me Wayne. Are you okay? Grace open the door or so help me I'll break it down. I mean it Grace."

With agonising slowness he heard her release the deadbolts and chains and pull the door open. The sight that met him made him gasp.

She looked awful. Her left eye was swollen and red, the bruising going down to her cheek. She was wearing sweat pants and a v neck tee shirt but from what he could see she had marks around her neck and tops of her arms. Her lip was split.

Wayne very carefully eased his way through the door and shut it behind him. Grace refused to look at him and hugged her arms around herself, in a protective gesture.

"Oh baby, it's okay. He'll never hurt you again, I promise." His heart almost tore in two as he heard her whimper at his words.

He very gently unwrapped her arms, watching her closely all the time and slowly moved into her space, drawing her into a hug. Grace was totally still for several seconds, completely stiff as he patiently stood there with his arms around her, whispering words of comfort that she couldn't distinguish and yet totally understood and commanding every fibre of his being to not kiss her, even on the top of her head. Not now. He gave her the time she needed to process what was happening before the dam burst and she suddenly sank totally in his arms, her legs unable to hold her body weight as it gave in to its pain. Wayne picked her up, disturbed at just how light she had become, and carried her to the sofa where he sat down with her in his lap just holding her while she sobbed. She automatically curled up. Defensive.

He didn't know how long they were there and he didn't really care. Eventually she stopped sobbing and just sat. She had gradually unfurled and was now cuddled into his large frame, slightly shaking as her hands fisted into his jacket.

"Grace, sweetheart, we need to get you looked over."

She said nothing but just pulled herself tighter into him. He hated having to do this but he had to know.

"Grace, do you have any other injuries? Did he _"

Before he could finish, her eyes shot up to his.

"No," she answered, her voice so small. "but he tried. I fought back, I did Wayne, I promise," and again she sobbed as her body shook violently.

Wayne held her tightly, rocking her gently.

"Sshh it's okay, it's okay. Grace listen to me. I need to call Lisbon and let her know what's going on. Her, Cho, Jane and even Elise are really worried about you. I know you don't want this, but she has to know."

To his great surprise, Grace nodded, anger flashing across her face.

"I've been such a fool, but now I want him to go down. I don't want any woman to suffer at his hands like I have."

It was all she could manage before she began to cry again.

Lisbon, Jane and Cho all arrived within minutes of each other. The ambulance crew was already there checking Grace over as they walked in, the shock showing on each of their faces when they saw her. Although the medics were fairly sure that she would be fine, they all knew she had to go to the hospital and Wayne went with her in the ambulance.

Before the medical team at the hospital could work on cleaning up her wounds, she had to be processed for evidence. Lisbon waffled something that sounded official about 'circumstances' when the staff asked about the protocol of a male agent being with a victim in such a situation.

Once she had been treated it was decided that Grace should stay in for observation. When they were happy that she was as settled as she could be, Lisbon and Wayne would approach Grace for a formal statement. It was important to get it as soon as possible while it was still fresh in her mind.

As Lisbon went to speak with Cho, Wayne's mind went in to overdrive. The thought of Tribbick just sitting at the concert….. The concert. Kate's concert. The words hit him like a truck. Kate's concert. The one she was so excited about and he had missed it. He checked his watch. There was no way he could make it, even with her being on in the second half which had started anyway, so at least she wouldn't know before she went on. He couldn't leave Grace, not like this. He quickly pulled out his 'phone and left a message on her voicemail explaining that he had been called out to work, which wasn't a total lie, was so sorry and would see her later or in the morning.

Minutes later Lisbon came back and they went in to see Grace. They were accompanied by an officer from the Sac PD. Agents were not allowed to investigate crimes against their own personnel and Lisbon had brought in a friend from the Crimes Against Women Unit. Elise had also recommend it as Tribbick's lawyers couldn't then use bias as a defence.

Grace was laying back in the bed, bandages and bandaids at various points on her body. The doctor said earlier hat she also had finger and bite marks on her breasts, hips and thighs and that these particular marks were a mixture of old and new bruising. Wayne visibly flinched at the doctor's words.

"Hey," he said, gently touching her hand. She gave a weak smile in return.

"Grace, you know why we're here yes?" Lisbon went in to professional mode. She explained who the other officer was and asked Grace if she understood.

Grace nodded.

"Okay, now just take your time and in your own words tell us exactly what happened."

Grace took a deep breath and slowly began to speak.

"I decided that I was going to break it off with Steve. After Wayne spoke to me at the dinner, I knew he was right. I realised what Steve was doing. So I called him this morning saying I needed to talk. He said he'd come over before we left for the concert. When he arrived I wasn't dressed and he was angry. I told him not to worry about that. I told him that I realised what he was doing and I wasn't prepared to be treated like that anymore and wanted out."

Her voice that had strengthened with each sentence suddenly dropped to a whisper again. Both Lisbon and Wayne knew what was coming next.

"He went so quiet. He was so angry. He told me that breaking up wasn't an option, how he just wanted what was best for me. When I told him I was serious, he snapped. I remember him hitting me across the face with the back of his hand. I thought my eye was going to burst. Then he grabbed me by my arms and shook me as he shouted and slapped me." Her voice gave out as she began to cry.

Lisbon and Wayne struggled to keep it together, both torn between wanting to let her stop talking and hug her. Lisbon wanted to put Tribbick behind bars. Rigsby wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Go on Grace, you're doing just great," Lisbon encouraged.

Grace's grip on Wayne's hand increased to the point where it was physically hurting him. He didn't mind. The pain focussed his thoughts.

Grace gulped for air and took a few moments to try and compose herself. Although her voice was stronger, her chin was still in her chest, making it a bit difficult to hear her.

"When I refused to change my mind and pushed him away, he lost it. He said that I had no right to split us up and that he would have to show me what I would be missing. He – he pushed me against the wall and grabbed my neck with one hand and dug the other one into the flesh at the back of my thigh trying to pull it up and around him. He kept trying to kiss me. I couldn't breath, I panicked for a moment and then somehow my instinct, or training took over. He was so angry that he forgot about his stance and my with my hands free I was able to pull his thumbs apart and off my neck and thigh. I pushed my foot against the wall and used it as leverage until I had the space to knee him in the groin. Then I ran for my off duty and told him to get out. Then I called Wayne."

Wayne smiled at her and squeezed her hand but it was Lisbon who spoke.

"Good girl Grace, you did just the right thing. I'm going to call Cho and now you've given your statement and named Tribbick officially, we're going to get an arrest warrant with his name on it. He won't do this to you or anyone else again."

Her voice softened, "I'm proud of you Grace."

Seeing the look on Rigsby's face, she added,

"You are going to stay here with Grace and are not going anywhere near Steven Tribbick do you understand? We are not going to blow this by giving his lawyer any chance to accuse you of setting him up – or beating him half to death. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes boss," was all Wayne could manage.

ooOoo

Back at the concert hall Kate was putting her 'cello away and waiting excitedly for Wayne to appear and escort her to the post concert reception. She felt on top of the world. She had poured her heart and soul into that piece and had never played better. The added bonus was that it had been recorded – it was typical of the conductor to keep that to himself and he'd been right to as it would have made her even more nervous. The performance itself had been one of those moments in a musicians' career that came round rarely, where everything had just clicked. The piece had just flowed out of her, the interaction with the orchestra, the communication with the audience – it had been just perfect. And had earned her a standing ovation. Almost more importantly for Kate, her fellow musicians had also shown their genuine respect and appreciation for her playing.

Kate put her watch back on. Where was Wayne? She thought he'd be back here by now. She changed out of her concert dress into something more fitted and only when she swapped a few things into her evening bag, did she see the light blinking on her cell indicating a voicemail.

Kate sank into the sofa in her modest dressing room. He hadn't been there. He had promised but hadn't heard a note. She tried to reason that it must have been pretty important for him to be dragged away, but she had a feeling, women's intuition maybe, but a feeling nevertheless that Grace Van Pelt was involved.

The banging on her door startled her as friends called excitedly for her to hurry up. Taking a few minutes to gather herself and to try to hide her disappointment and hurt, she took a deep breath and left.

ooOoo

Steven Tribbick sat in the interview room a picture of calm arrogance. The CBI were not allowed to interrogate him as he was technically in the custody of the Sac PD. Cho and Jane watched the interview with increasing frustration. It was getting nowhere. Tribbick knew how to play the game and was saying nothing, just waiting for his lawyer to arrive.

"How's it going?" asked Lisbon, returning from the hospital.

"It's not," answered Cho flatly. "He's denying everything. Without hard evidence it's his word against hers. He even went as far as suggesting Rigsby as a possible attacker being the jealous ex boyfriend. Can't you let me in there boss?"

There was actually nothing she wanted more, but they all knew it couldn't happen. Instead, Lisbon's mind raced, desperate for answers to fill in the gaps. Anything that could help.

"What does he say about the concert? Why wasn't he there with Grace? Do we know who the brunette is?"

"He says that Grace didn't want to go because she'd see Rigsby as his girlfriend was the soloist, so he asked the brunette. She's a friend of a friend."

"Well, he didn't waste any time did he?" She replied her tone dripping in sarcasm. "And he's covered all bases. Plausible story."

"Anything from her apartment, you know forensic evidence that could put him there?" asked Jane.

Cho replied.

"Wouldn't matter. No-one denies he was there, even Tribbick. What he's denying is the attack. He is – was - Van Pelt's boyfriend. They expect to find evidence of him there."

Everyone stood in frustrated silence, trying to think of something they may have missed. Again, it was Jane that spoke.

"Did Grace say how she split her lip?"

"I don't think so, not directly. We assumed it happened when he struck her. Why?"

"Well usually a split like that would be on the outside of the lip. I'm sure Grace's was on the inside – as though it had happened when he kissed her."

"Are you saying he bit her?" Cho looked quite disturbed at the thought. Lisbon answered.

"Well, the doctor did say she had bite marks elsewhere. I'll call Rigsby and make sure they took a swab. If Tribbick did bite her, there may be DNA evidence to be found – if the medics haven't cleaned it away. Meanwhile, Cho, call the lab and get them to put a rush on it."

Wayne talked to the doctor at the hospital and was assured that swabs of every injury were taken and sent for testing and processing as matter of course. If there were DNA evidence in the cut, they would find it.

Wayne went back to Grace and told her what was going on. He also had to tell her that Tribbick was denying everything.

"He's going to get away with it isn't he? I'm going to have to work in the same building with him and I'll be the one who gets talked about – the girl who cries wolf. What am I going to do?" Panic gripped her and she was nearly hysterical.

Wayne sat on the bed, took her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"You're going to clam down and relax. He's not going to get away with this Grace – one way or the other; we won't let him. But Grace you have to stay strong. He's gambling on this. You being upset, dropping the charges, moving away – all the things that someone who's been through what you have could do. Remember, he knows what he's doing. But this time he picked the wrong person – and you're not alone."

Their eyes met and it was back – that special something they had always shared. The unnamed 'thing' that sparked between two people, that made time stop and everything and everyone else disappear. Grace spoke first,

"Wayne, I'm so_"

Before she could say any more there was a soft knock on the door. A nurse came in saying that a friend had come to see Grace. Assuming that it was Jane or Cho, she agreed but was shocked to see Anna standing there.

ooOoo

"Hello Anna," started Grace, a horrified Anna staring at her.

"Oh Grace, I'm so, so sorry. I should have said something. Ian said Steve had changed. I thought with your training you'd…. I'm sorry."

Grace didn't know what to say, but noticed that as well as upset, Anna looked nervous. Before she could comment further Anna gathered herself and continued.

"I can't stay, Ian doesn't even know I'm here. He told me to stay out of it, but I want you to have this. It's the names of the two of Steve's former girlfriends. The second one was the one he was with before he came here. She worked with him too, but wasn't an agent. I can't be sure but I think they made some sort of deal. Please don't tell Ian or Steve I gave this to you. I've got to go. I hope it helps. I'm so sorry Grace."

Before either Wayne or Grace could say anything, she was gone.

"That was good of her but I'm not sure how this helps," said Grace sadly.

"I am,' replied Wayne as he took his cell out to call Lisbon.

ooOoo

Grace quickly fell into a deep sleep and only then did Wayne allow himself to relax. Lisbon had insisted on a guard being put on the door of Grace's room in the event that they'd have to let Steve go, but it wouldn't have mattered; there was no way Wayne would be leaving that room. He made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair next to Grace and tried to sleep.

It was Cho that came in the next morning and quietly woke Wayne up. Grace was still sleeping so he motioned for Rigsby to come outside so they could talk without disturbing her.

Cho took in Rigsby's dishevelled appearance.

"You look like hell," he said.

Rigsby ignored him.

"What's going on? Did you get anything from the lab yet? What's Tribbick saying? What about those numbers I gave you?"

"The lab says they'll have definite results within the hour. Lisbon had them rerun some tests just to make sure. She's really covering all bases on this one as he's only in custody until we get the results. But it seems to be looking good for us. We found the women whose numbers you gave us and Lisbon's conducting 'phone interviews as we speak, but you know the score. It could be difficult if they're scared of him or some legal deal was done. Will your source talk?"

"Not a chance. She was scared to death as well," replied Rigsby. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, Tribbick's put you in the frame for attacking Grace." Cho's face showed nothing.

"What?" Wayne was furious. "Let me in with him. Five minutes, no two. Two will do it I promise." His words bit out, his face was white with anger and sheer outrage at the thought.

"Relax man. Sac PD know it's crap. They don't even want to talk to you." Cho kept his voice as flat as possible knowing that his friend needed normalcy now. He wouldn't cope with Cho being understanding, which quite frankly was a relief, so he did the next best thing.

"Get yourself home and cleaned up. I'll stay with Van Pelt.'

"No," came the emphatic reply.

"Rigsby, you're in a dinner suit and believe me you need a shower. You may also want to look in on your girlfriend who's got rave reviews in the paper this morning."

Damn, he'd forgotten about Kate. God, this was such a mess, but Grace came first. Again, Rigsby felt awful, this time over a different woman. He hated that he was getting used to the feeling.

"Okay, but you don't leave this room. I'll get back here as fast as I can."

Cho just looked at Rigsby and said nothing.

"Sorry. You know what I mean."

Still nothing.

"Cho…?"

"Go home Rigsby."

Wayne sighed and nodded. He crept back into Grace's room to collect his jacket just as she was stirring. He went over to her and took her hand.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

She attempted a smile.

"Not sure yet. Okay I think. You?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Cho's here. He thinks I need a shower so I'm going home to change but I'll be right back okay."

He saw the look of panic that crossed her face.

"Don't worry, Cho's going to be right here and Lisbon will probably be coming soon too."

He looked to Cho for confirmation, which he got.

"And you know that if Lisbon's coming, Jane won't be far behind. They may even let you home today. I'll try not to be too long."

Without thinking he leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"See you later."

ooOoo

This was going to be difficult. He had gone home, showered and changed and was now here at Kate's door. He didn't know what to say, what to do, how far to go. Apologise. Yes, start there at least. He knocked and waited.

Kate answered the door and just stood, looking at him. He looked gorgeous and about four years old all at the same time. He couldn't hold her gaze, his eyes flitting between hers and the floor and was nervously shifting around. Without saying a word she stood back and let the door swing open. He followed her inside.

Wayne spoke first, still looking at the floor.

"Kate, please believe me, I'm so sorry."

"It was Grace wasn't it?" she said simply.

His head snapped this time meeting her gaze. She looked so sad. He had no choice. He refused to lie to her.

"Yes. I got the call just before the concert started. She tried to break up with her boyfriend. It got nasty, he beat her, she called me. I had to go."

This time it was Kate whose eyes snapped up.

"I'm sorry. How is she?" He could see she was genuine in her question.

"She'll be okay, but it will take time. Hopefully, she'll be out of hospital today."

"Did you get him?"

"We're waiting on final lab results, but we're confident."

"That's good."

He couldn't bear this banal conversation any longer.

"Kate, you know I wouldn't have missed last night for anything."

"Except Grace," she replied with a humourless chuckle.

As he went to protest she put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that how it sounded. I'm glad she's okay, really I am. She's a nice girl and he deserves what he's got coming to him, but Wayne.."

She paused for breath and he could see the huge tears forming, threatening to spill from her big brown eyes. He instinctively moved in to hug her, but she put her hand up and moved away, out of reach. Inhaling deeply to compose herself, she went on.

"Wayne, we both know this isn't going to work. You and Grace are well – you and Grace. Even when you're with me, part of you, the important part, is always with her and I deserve better than that – you deserve better than that. I know what it's like to find someone you truly love and lose them. Something may come close but it doesn't truly fit. I've lost that chance – twice as it turns out – but you, you still have yours. Take it. Don't put up with any rubbish that she comes out with about jobs and rules. Show her you want her, sod the CBI, work in McDonald's if you have to, but keep what you have. You never know when it will be taken away from you."

She couldn't keep the tears from falling now, but still she didn't let him near her. Not even bothering to wipe them, she continued.

"We had a wonderful time and I can honestly say that I didn't think I was capable of beginning to love someone again, but you gave me that, so thank you. But even before all this, I had decided that I would probably go back to England. We were living a lie, a hope that was never going to happen. If we'd let it go on, we'd both be hurt and that would have been wrong. You're a good man Wayne Rigsby. Grace is a lucky woman. I only hope she deserves you."

Wayne felt tears in his own eyes, but blinked them back. Kate reached past him and opened the door. She leaned up and placed the lightest of kisses on his cheek.

"Goodbye Wayne."

Lost for words he ran his fingers lightly down her cheek, her eyes closing softly as he did.

"Goodbye Kate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The Mentalist is the property of Bruno Heller and the producers of the series. The others are mine.

**A/N:** Ok, so here's the final chapter. I found this SO hard to write, so sorry it wasn't up as quickly as I had planned. It's the final part, so obvious fluff alert ahead – not as bad as it could have been though I think! THANK YOU so much for all the support I received during this. Deeply appreciated. Also apologies if you didn't receive a reply from me to a pm. Been having problems with the FF reply function. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

**Moving On Chapter 6**

Wayne took a few minutes to collect himself before driving over to Grace's apartment. The past few weeks and certainly the last twenty four hours or so were beginning to take their toll on him. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted, but thankful for a strong body that he didn't have to worry about. Hopefully now that Tribbick was in custody and Grace was safe, the other bits of him could recharge. He thought about Kate. He really wanted to see her before she left. She had been right of course, and brave enough to act upon it, but he wanted her to know how much she had meant to him. No. How much she did mean to him. Grace was obviously the love of his life, no question, but he refused to dismiss Kate's part in it.

Just as he was about to drive back to the hospital, Cho called to say that he had taken a discharged Grace home and would meet him there.

Twenty minutes later, Wayne walked through the door of Grace's home to be greeted by Cho, Jane and Lisbon, all of whom looked pleased with themselves.

"We got him," said Lisbon, a triumphant smile on her face and looking at Grace who was sat on the sofa having refused to go to bed. Turning her attention back to Rigsby she elaborated.

"Those names you gave us. The second one couldn't talk because of the legal agreement, but the first one is willing to testify to his abuse if we need her to. She had reported it, but Tribbick somehow managed to squirm out of it with some story about being part of an undercover and moved on. Then the lab boys really came through. There was DNA from Grace's lip and under her fingernails. Teeth and finger patterns are also a match to Tribbick's. No doubt, he'll try to deal his way out of it, but he's out of places to go. He's definitely going down. Hopefully, without Grace having to testify."

Wayne sighed in relief. A large part of him was disappointed not to have a meeting in a dark alley, but he'd take this. As long as Grace was okay, he was okay. He'd try and find someone to spa with on his next gym visit.

The team took their leave, Lisbon giving Wayne permission to 'work from home' for a few days to be with Grace.

ooOoo

Rigsby stayed with Grace for a few days, helping her with everyday tasks as she began to heal both emotionally and physically. Both were careful not to mention anything to do with relationships either theirs or anyone else's.

By Wednesday morning Grace had decided that a very reluctant Rigsby should go back to work and they compromised on him going in for the morning and bringing paperwork home for the afternoon. It was also the day that Steven Tribbick would have his initial court hearing. It was no big deal as all that would happen was that he'd be put into custody pending trial.

Lisbon came out of the elevators and strode straight into the bullpen, rage all over her face.

"All of you. My office. Now." The words were spat out. She was beyond livid.

Jane, Cho and Rigsby exchanged glances.

"Uh-oh," said Jane, 'this is not good."

Cho gave him a withering look.

"You think?"

They all made their way to Lisbon's office where they found her fidgeting behind her desk not being able to sit or stand and rearranging pencils and staplers. Suddenly noticing them just standing there waiting, she finally pulled herself together.

"Tribbick made bail," she said simply.

They all gasped.

"What? How?" asked an incredulous Jane. He voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

"Judge decided it was a 'he said, she said' case after all and that although it had merit, it didn't require an officer of the law with an exemplary record to be incarcerated. Especially as his life could be in danger by being locked up. Tribbick has to hand in his passport, but other than that, he's a free man until his case comes to trial – the strength of which by the way, the Judge made clear he wasn't that impressed with."

"But what about the forensic evidence and Van Pelt's injuries?" asked Cho.

"His lawyer now claims that his client was confused at the time of arrest and yes he had been with Van Pelt in a consensual relationship." She gave Rigsby an embarrassed sideways look and dropped her voice.

"He said she liked rough sex and her injuries were in keeping."

They all winced and stood in silence, just taking it all in. It was Jane who broke it.

"And where is he now?"

"Well, he was processing the paperwork at the court when I left, but he's probably walking free by now."

"You know where he will go? Where he needs to go don't you?" asked Jane, his eyes wide as they do when he has something serious to say.

Before anyone could reply Rigsby was out the door, had gathered up his jacket and keys and was heading for the elevators.

"Rigsby, hold it! Wait for Cho," Lisbon barked.

They all watched as the big man stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around but they could sense the internal struggle taking place. Slowly the decision was made and Rigsby turned around.

"I cannot have you trampling all over this Wayne. Tribbick's smart, we have to be smarter if we're to get him."

"Cho, set up surveillance on Tribbick and put the whole file on my desk; notes, reports, everything. Then get over to Van Pelt's and if Tribbick turns up make sure it's you that shoots him and not Rigsby! I'll call Grace and tell her to make sure everything is locked up until you guys get there. Jane, you go through the file and see if you can see anything in there. We'll meet at Van Pelt's later."

Cho nodded and was gone. Rigsby muttered something about waiting for Cho in the car and Jane sat down on the sofa in Lisbon's office deep in thought and waited. Lisbon noted that he looked genuinely worried and that worried her – Jane never looked worried.

"What?" she asked.

Jane looked up at her.

"We need to find him. He's obsessed with Grace and he'll definitely need to see her and that makes him dangerous."

Within minutes Cho came back with the file, tossed it at Jane, confirmed that the surveillance was set up and went down to meet Rigsby.

ooOoo

Jane spent the next hour or so combing the case file while Lisbon made call after call finding out all she could about Steven Tribbick, including, on Jane's suggestion, his financial records.

Hearing the fax machine sputter into life Lisbon went over and Jane heard her let out a low whistle as she read, before handing it over to Jane. Glancing at it, he quickly went back through the case file searching for something. A lopsided grin coming across his face told Lisbon he had found it. He jumped up and strode for the door leaving a stunned Lisbon standing.

"Come on," he said "field trip."

Forty minutes and an explanation later Lisbon and Jane were knocking on the door of Ian and Anna Cole.

Anna's face dropped as she opened the door and Lisbon introduced herself. Having no choice but to let them in, she was astonished to find that it was her husband that they needed to speak to.

"Mr Cole," started Lisbon, "exactly how well do you know Steven Tribbick?"

"Steven and I have been friends for many years. I help him with him with his personal financial dealings."

"I'm glad you brought that up. Because I have here his financial records. Perhaps you could explain to me how someone on an agent's salary has built up that amount of money so quickly – and needs an off shore account?"

Ian Cole sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Follow me please."

They all followed him to his home office and listened carefully while he produced even more paperwork and explained that he had been concerned by the amount that Steven had produced for him to invest. It hadn't taken long for him to realise that Tribbick was using him to launder money taken from illegal gain, probably from gangs in return for turning the odd blind eye, but he couldn't prove it. Cole had started to make copies of dealings as proof to protect himself, but didn't know who to take it to, not knowing if Tribbick was working with anyone. This had been the reason he didn't want his wife involved with what was happening with Grace – he didn't want Tribbick finding out she had been to the CBI and jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Gathering up all the information, thanking him and assuring the Coles that nothing would be said until after Tribbick was charged, they took their leave and went straight to Grace's.

ooOoo

Rigsby and Cho had arrived at Grace's expecting to find her an emotional wreck. Both were impressed to find Agent Van Pelt. Sure, a battered and bruised version, but nevertheless, she looked like the old Van Pelt. Something about taking that decision and standing up to Steve had enabled Grace to find the old her – to know who she was again. Although she would be lying if she said she hadn't been apprehensive to receive Lisbon's call, she hadn't been scared witless.

Lisbon and Jane arrived and filled them all in on the latest details. Lisbon also informed everyone, but mainly Rigsby, that the Sac PD were putting a 24 hour guard on Grace's apartment and that the team were going to concentrate on finding Tribbick.

The next few days saw Lisbon meet with Channing and the CBI's Accountants to look over and trace Tribbick's deposits with help from a highly embarrassed Channing.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" observed Jane quietly as he noted Lisbon's smirk.

"It's never enjoyable to investigate a dirty, abusive agent," she retorted drily.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You're enjoying making Channing squirm. The OCU have always been rivals, thinking they're better and now they've been let down by one of their own. Shame on you Agent Lisbon."

They both knew he was absolutely right, but there was no way she was going to admit it.

Rigsby was having far less fun. He and Cho had taken official statements against Tribbick from the Coles, the previous girlfriend and members of the Organised Crime Unit and they now had a good, solid case. But all he wanted to do was be with Grace. Sac PD were fine, good cops, but Grace needed more. She needed him and he needed to be there. She had called lunch time and was fine. He looked at the clock. Still two and a half hours to go before he could leave.

From the corner of his eye, Rigsby saw Lisbon jump out of her chair and start shouting into the 'phone. He watched as she ripped open the door to her office and heading for the elevators, Jane close behind, called to him and Cho.

"Tribbick's given surveillance the slip. He went into a restaurant over two hours ago and they haven't seen him since. When they went in he was gone. Cho and Rigsby get over to Van Pelt's. Myself, Jane and a back up unit will go to his house. He's definitely on to us. Be careful."

Cho tore through the city on the way to Grace's apartment. Wayne called, first the house line, then her cell. She didn't answer either. He then called Dispatch and asked for a direct patch through to the officer outside the apartment. To their great relief the officer gave them the all clear and they relaxed slightly.

Arriving at Grace's building, they parked up, showed their ID to the police officer and made their way up to Grace's apartment. Cho had to knock a couple of times before she answered, calling to her to hurry up. As soon as she did he knew something was wrong. Grace answered the door and opened it only a crack. Enough to talk but that was it. She looked fine but there was a false calmness about her. Tribbick was there. Rigsby was about to bust the door in when her eyes widened, stopping him.

"Hi guys, what brings you here?" she asked too cheerily.

It was Cho who answered.

"We just thought we'd drop by to see how you're doing. How are you doing?"

Wayne winced.

"Fine thanks, just a bit tired, so if you wouldn't mind, I was just going to take a nap."

The entire time her eyes kept pointing left – he wasn't behind the door, he was to the side of her. Of course, he wasn't going to make that amateurish mistake. With Grace in the doorway and him to the side of her, possibly pointing a gun at her, there was no way they could storm it. They needed the element of surprise. Cho mouthed to Grace to leave the chain off before saying his goodbyes. She dipped her eyes in understanding.

Both agents shut their eyes, briefly visualising the layout of the apartment before drawing their weapons and counting silently down from three. On one, Rigsby kicked in the door as hard as he could and he and Cho burst through. The sight that met them was Steven Tribbick pointing a gun at Grace, his arm across her chest pining her arms.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" he spat at them. "Weapons down, now."

They had no choice and very slowly put their guns down onto the floor.

"Now, do as I say and she won't get hurt. You wouldn't want to get Grace hurt would you Rigsby? Cho here, he probably wouldn't care, but you, you love her don't you?"

Rigsby said nothing.

"Don't you?" Steve screamed, startling them all.

"Yes," said Wayne quietly, giving him what he wanted – the truth.

"And she loves you don't you Beautiful?" He tugged at Grace before swinging the gun towards Wayne.

"Maybe I should kill you Rigsby, not her. She deserves to have your death on her conscience."

Everyone tensed, Wayne instinctively took a step backwards holding his hands up in a defensive gesture as Grace wimpered.

All the time Steve was backing up towards Grace's kitchen still gripping Grace so hard she was obviously in pain.

Suddenly he gave her an almighty shove straight at Cho, knocking them both over and bolted for the fire escape behind the kitchen. Rigsby immediately gave chase, Steve's extra yards giving him the advantage as they both raced down the stairs. Grace and Cho recovered quickly and went out the front door.

As Steve got to the bottom of the stairs he made his mistake. He looked back to check where Rigsby was and that was all Wayne needed. People often made the mistake of thinking big equated with slow and cumbersome. Steve had slowed just enough to give Wayne the visual information he needed. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Steve would have to turn back on himself to get to his car. What he hadn't calculated on was Wayne Rigsby's athleticism. Being so close behind enabled Wayne to be able to vault the last hand rail putting himself straight in Steve's path. The next thing Steven Tribbick remembered was running straight into Wayne Rigsby's fist. To his credit and through exercising a massive amount of self control, Wayne left it there and by the time Cho and Grace arrived, Tribbick was just writhing on the floor in handcuffs.

Not long after, Lisbon and Jane turned up. Having found Steve not a home Jane felt that this was the obvious place and yet again, he had been right.

Looking at the scene in front of her Grace breathed a sigh of relief. This time it really was over.

ooOoo

The rest of the week saw Grace, with Wayne's help, recover rapidly. Although she still bore some effects of the physical injuries, emotionally she was revelling in finding her confidence again. She hadn't realised how much Steve had sapped from her. She took small steps to take it back. She bought a cheeseburger and fries for lunch one day. She went through her wardrobe, throwing out some of the things he had bought, but keeping the pieces she liked – she wasn't going to be victim to him in any way. Although nervous, she walked in to the CBI on her first day back with her head held high - and was overwhelmed by the messages of support her coworkers sent her, many of whom she didn't even know. Some even said that they had been in a similar situation and how much they admired her.

She and Wayne too had made concessions that she would never have been so bold as to have agreed to in the past. They travelled in to work together every day. He had taken her for the first couple of days, but after that had expected her to want that to stop. She hadn't. When he asked if she was sure, she said they had nothing to hide, she didn't care. They were just co workers car pooling. Now they shared the driving.

Grace sat on her sofa with a bowl of Phish Food and a smile formed on her lips as she thought about Wayne. Wayne had once again become the constant in her life, quietly supporting her and instilling the confidence she had given away. He had stayed when she wanted him to and left when she needed space. He had listened as she talked and sat in silence when she just needed a presence. And he had sacrificed a relationship for her, even when she had been with someone else.

He had eventually told her about that night and she had been riddled with guilt. She recalled how she had mentioned Kate and he had immediately looked at the floor and started to shuffle about, his hands thrust into his pockets. When Grace had pushed the issue, he had told her that they had broken up. And then he had told her why.

At the time she had been genuinely shocked and saddened for him, but the overwhelming emotion was relief. Now, weeks later, it was hope. She thought about what Kate had seen, what Steve had said, the way she'd acted and realised yet again what a colossal fool she had been. It seemed to be a perpetual state at the moment. But she loved him. They needed to talk.

Wayne had worked the last part of the week advising another unit and had been grateful. He was confused about his relationship with Grace and for once, being away from her for a few days did him good. He realised that although he'd told her that he wouldn't care if she wasn't with him as long as she wasn't with Steve, he'd lied. He did care – more than ever. He loved her. They needed to talk.

Saturday morning Wayne received a text from Grace; 'dinner and a movie at my place? 7pm?'

At seven sharp Wayne stood at her door. When she answered and let him in, she looked so beautiful he wasn't sure he would cope if he stayed. He just wanted to gather her up in his arms, kiss her senseless and take her to bed. The urge was overwhelming. He didn't know how long he could handle them being 'just friends'.

He sat down at the Grace's dining table and his jaw all but hit the floor when she served them both up a large steak with a baked potato, butter, sour cream and salad. His face must have told the story because Grace burst out laughing. Closing his mouth for him, she explained.

"New rule," she said. "Once a week, anything goes. There's ice cream for dessert."

They chatted amiably through their meal, but once it was over the mood changed. They both knew they needed to talk. Grace began.

"Wayne, I've been thinking about what to say to you for days now and to be honest, there's so much I need to say sorry for, I don't know where to start."

"Grace, you don't have to_" She lightly touched his arm to stop him.

"Yes Wayne I do. Since this whole mess with Steve, in fact even during it, I thought long and hard about us. I didn't treat you as well as I should when we were together, I broke up with you without even talking to you first. I wanted to be in control – ironic huh? But now I realise what that can do and I'm so, so sorry."

Wayne reached forward and tipping her head up so she looked him square in the eye said,

"Don't Grace. Don't draw comparisons between yourself and that jerk. It wasn't like that."

Grace took his hand in hers and gently stroked it, watching the patterns she was making as she spoke.

"No it wasn't, not entirely, but Wayne, if I learned anything it's that relationships are about the needs to two people, not one, and I didn't give you that," she looked up at him, "but I'd like to."

Wayne sat there motionless, hardly daring to breath, not wanting even to move and break the moment. Grace knew it was now or never.

"I love you Wayne Rigsby. I've been stupid and selfish and I will say sorry every day of my life if I need to, but the fact still remains that I love you and I want us to be together – but not with you working in San Francisco. We'd never see each other. I'll make the move."

Grace watched for the longest time as Wayne sat there studying her face in total silence. Finally he slowly gathered himself to speak.

"Grace, I love you. I've always loved you. You know that. Everyone knows that. But we'd be right back where we started. The job won't let us be together. My offer to move is still on the table but I can't let you leave the job you love, especially not after all that's happened."

Grace became more animated and moved towards him.

"That's my point. The good thing that's come out of this is that I gained lots of experience working in other units – good units. I'm not scared to make the move any more."

Wayne was in turmoil. He had dreamed about this day for months, but was this just her talking in the moment? He really didn't know.

"The thing is Grace," he started, his voice quiet, the irony of the situation not lost on him. "We are in the same position as before. What if you hate it? Where would that leave us?" He paused, "Truth is…. I couldn't take breaking up with you again."

Grace wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him. Instead, she kept her voice firm and even as she continued. She knew what was at stake.

"Wayne, I've been with the SCU for two years and I'm not the rookie I thought I was anymore. That was how I saw myself, not how others saw me. I know that now. And I've done the jobs I used to be scared move to and I was wrong. But now, I'm in a position where I'm getting calls from people asking me to move."

She looked at his expression and decided to push on. She wasn't going to give this up without a fight.

"Do you recall that you once said to me 'screw the rules, screw the CBI, I need you.'"

Wayne nodded. Of course he did.

"Well, the truth is, I need you. And we don't have to worry about screwing the rules or the CBI. We can have it all Wayne, we can – but only if you want it. I'm done with making decisions about us on my own. I know who I am, really know, and I know what I want – and I want you."

Wayne looked at her hand holding his. He was reeling. He never expected anything like this. He wasn't sure how they were going to make this work, but he would do whatever it took.

Grace waited, holding her breath as she watched him process what was happening. She finally let the breath go when she saw that amazing, cheeky, little boy grin creep across his face.

ooOoo

Wayne and Grace continued with their travelling arrangements to work and had lunch together every day they could, each expecting to be pulled by either Hightower or Lisbon, or both, about the nature of their relationship. They had already decided that given the inevitable ultimatum, Grace would make the call and make the transfer. They had talked it through again at length and both were at peace with the decision.

The change in her agents didn't go unnoticed by Lisbon, but the fact that they were working so incredibly well meant that she was again, going to say nothing. In fact, her team had been effectively split up so many times no-one would even notice any relationships. Screw it, they deserved their obvious happiness.

A couple of weeks later, notice of a meeting was given, to be held at four pm on the Friday afternoon, everyone without exception to attend.

"So what's the meeting about boss?" asked Cho.

"Beats me,' replied Lisbon, obviously pissed that she didn't know. "No-one tells us anything anymore, but if I had to guess I would say it's about the cut backs, so it won't be good."

Friday afternoon came and the team met at the designated place. Hightower walked in with her boss and the chief of HR. The groan around the room was audible.

Lisbon could see that Hightower was clearly not impressed. Whatever was going to happen was going to be big. Hightower cleared her throat, drew the meeting to order and began.

"Firstly I'd like to thank you all for being here so promptly. I know it's Friday afternoon and you will all want to go, so I will make this as quick and as clear as I can.

The CBI is an expensive agency to run and for some time it has been obvious that we have not been using out best resources – namely you – to their best effect. It would not have escaped you that changes have been made to all teams of late. Those experienced agents with specialist skills have been seconded into other teams and those of you needing wider experience have been given those opportunities. This has worked so well that the decision has been taken to reorganise the structure of the CBI as we currently know it for a trial period – although initial findings suggest that these changes are likely to become permanent."

Immediately a mixture of grumbles and questions went around the room. Hightower held up her hand and waited for quiet.

"The new structure will be as follows. With the exception of the current Unit Chiefs and a second in command, each unit will be effectively disbanded."

Instead of the noise level rising as she had expected, Hightower could have heard a pin drop. She decided to continue through the stunned silence.

"All agents will be placed into a pool where the Unit Chiefs can call upon them on an individual basis based upon the skill set needed for a particular investigation. It is obvious that far too many of you are in teams where your specialist skills are underused when other units need them. We feel that this new system would be more effective and efficient. Details will be posted out to each of you within the next week and rest assured terms and conditions will not change. Applications for the post of Deputy Unit Chief should be submitted to me in two weeks time. Should you have any questions, please submit them to me in writing and I will answer than as best I can, either privately or in the public forum. Thank you for your time and have a good weekend."

The agents or the SCU stood together reeling from what they had just heard, Lisbon included. Only Jane seemed unsurprised.

"Don't tell me you didn't see something like this coming?" he asked, his question directed to all of them but Lisbon in particular.

"It seemed fairly obvious to me what they were thinking, moving you all around as they have been."

Lisbon looked as though she wanted to murder him.

"Well, at least if we're all moving about I might get rid of you for a while," she bit out.

Jane laughed. "Oh, I think not. No-one else would want me. You know I'm only true to you Teresa!"

Before she could reply, he turned towards Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"You two though, I imagine, will benefit from this hugely?"

They looked at each other then back at him, clearly not sure what he meant. Cho saw their confused looks and sighed, shaking his head. He'd got it.

"Well," continued Jane like he was speaking to small chlldren, 'think about it. If all unit personnel have been disbanded, you two are no longer in the same unit, therefore _" he let the meaning of his words take effect.

Cho couldn't bear it.

"No breaking the fraternisation rule!" he blurted.

Wayne and Grace let the implications sink in. They could finally be together. No change of terms and conditions she had said. And they still may be able to work together if the same Unit Chief picked them. Either way, both could keep the job and the person they loved.

ooOoo

Things moved quickly at the CBI. Cho applied for and was appointed Deputy Unit Chief to the SCU – it was a done deal anyway as no-one else had applied once they realised Cho had.

Where possible Rigsby and Van Pelt were chosen by Lisbon and Cho to work with them, but still the two younger agents had a fair amount of calls from others too. This made their work even more interesting, although both still preferred to keep close to Lisbon and Cho if at all possible.

Jane happily reclaimed his sofa, listening to the world around him and also keeping close to Lisbon. He had been asked to consult on other cases and had enjoyed the distraction as an amusement, but those cases were too easy a task for someone with this skills and while he hadn't really deliberately annoyed the Unit Chiefs, he had, in some instances, made efforts to ensure they'd think twice before dragging him away from certain aspects of the SCU.

Wayne and Grace were happier than they could ever have thought. Once they had gotten used to the fact that they could be openly together and relaxed into it, their relationship went from strength to strength. After a few months they had even moved in together.

The weekends were their favourite part of the week and for Wayne Saturday's were especially good. Grace had kept to her 'anything goes' rule and this meant any food they/he wanted and even any movie. He had been speechless when she had suggested 'Die Hard 4' and he had returned the favour by sitting through 'Sense and Sensibility' – and enjoying it.

Not long after, they had arrived home and there had been a package for Wayne. Grace was preparing dinner and caught sight of him opening it, noticing a flash of sadness cross his face.

"Wayne, honey, what is it?" she asked as she left the meal and walked over to him.

He was reading a note.

"It's from Kate," he said simply.

Grace immediately stopped. This was a private matter for him. She knew there was nothing between them now but she respected that they had had feelings for each other and that Kate had played a part in them getting back together, however small. She also knew that he regretted not seeing her before she left.

Wayne sensed her reticence. He gave her a smile and said quietly,

"It's fine Grace. No secrets remember?" and handed her the note.

Grace returned his smile and began to read out loud.

'_Dear Wayne,_

_I thought long and hard about sending you this. I knew you felt bad about it at the time, but you were so good to me while all this was going on I wanted you to at least have the opportunity to hear it when it's right for you. If you want to._

_Clare tells me that you and Grace made it and are happy. Please believe me when I say how truly glad I am. You two are soulmates and need to be together. I genuinely mean that. You are the best of men and I'm sure that Grace knows that too. You both deserve all the happiness that I can wish for you. And I know that it will happen again for me one day when the time is right._

_I am enjoying being back in England, even if I am missing the California sunshine – but rain isn't so bad! It's good to be home with friends and family._

_I hope we will meet again some day. In the meantime, be good to each other and enjoy every moment._

_Love to you both_

_Kate x_

_PS. I added a couple of things you might recognise! '_

Grace looked at Wayne. He was waiting to take her cue.

"Shall we put it on?" she asked gently.

They spent the rest of the evening listening to the Sacramento Philharmonic Orchestra's Opening Season Concert featuring Elgar's Cello Concerto played by Katherine Franklin.

Both Wayne and Grace sat in silence the whole way through marveling at the beauty and passion in the music. At one point, Grace even had tears in her eyes as the melody soared across the orchestra.

As the piece finished they let the CD play. The next thing they heard was a piece for solo cello. Wayne explained that it was the Bach that Kate had played him when they had first met. The next one totally caught Grace by surprise and neither could help falling about in a fit of giggles.

"Jaws? Seriously?"

Once they had both calmed down, they sat snuggled in each others arms.

"That all seems like a lifetime ago now," said Grace.

"Yeah and you know, it kind of was. We both learned so much in that relatively short time - but mainly that we loved each other and jobs and image don't matter in comparison. We've got each other."

Grace sat up and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply.

"Kate was right though – you are the best of men. I love you Wayne Rigsby."

"I love you too Grace."

ooOoo

Okay, I know, a really soppy ending, but I don't mind - I want soppy at the moment. Well that's it. I for one am looking forward to all the fics from our friends across the Atlantic as I'm going to be well behind you for the next few months now! Don't let me down guys!


End file.
